Somewhere In China
by horsemens
Summary: The loss of a life is now a gain to two mutant sisters who learn more about the outside world and about themselves as they learn to live in New York sewers instead of farmland as well as fight actual evil, deal with interesting people, all while learning to get along with their four very different roommates. After 2k14 movie.
1. Last of Chung I

Somewhere in China. The gorgeous architecture of old styled red buildings settled by the water. The tide was low and still, for a heart stopping moment was in play. Somebody was dying. He lay on the floor of his room with nothing but his red, peach dotted pillow and a blanket over him. He wanted it this way. It kept him at peace to stay in his room, leaving the world watching the mirror he was meant to protect. His breathing was short and steady as he peacefully listened to the sounds of the earth. One of them disturbed him. The sound of soft footsteps crept into the room. A figure approached him. He couldn't see clearly for his vision had been blurred, but he smiled for he knew who it was. One of his daughters, the eldest, laid her webbed fingers onto his forehead.

"Chung I, I've found her." She spoke softly in her rugged voice. More footsteps coming, but they were short and rushed. The pads of her big, two-toed feet plodded against the cement. He could feel the wind of her passing by as she panted by his side.

"Master! I am here!" Her intentions were great, but her aura proved stressful. Chung I smiled softly.

"Thank you for finding her Mona. I did not want to cross without seeing you two one last time." His youngest shook her head in defiance as he watched the green blur.

"Don't say that. I can help you Master. Let me heal you!" She pleaded. "I can help you into the Dream Realm, and your spirit will be healed." Droplets escaped her eyes and dripped onto the blanket below. Chung I grasped her three fingered hand. His hands were large, but skinny and threaded by blood-filled spider veins.

"This is what must happen. It is natural for an old man such as me to pass on. I want it this way." His sentences were short and paused. Chung I was known for appreciating nature and the nature of nature. If he didn't, he wouldn't have the thought of raising his unrelated, special daughters. He coughed abruptly, scaring the girls even more "You must go to America, New York City." He struggled against the air.

"Chung I, please get some rest. You're in no shape to waste your energy." The elder one hissed, but with love behind her voice.

"No, I must tell you. In New York… there is a master. Master Splinter. Who lives in a sewer…" Chung I coughed once again. Already in their minds, they thought their father was going under, but even on his death bed, they believed every word. "He is a ninjitsu master, a mutant rat. You shall seek shelter and comfort from him and his sons." His breathing became intense suddenly. His gasps for air grew more and more in intensity. The two teens could only watch in horror as he began to leave them.

"Master." The young one squeezed his hand, feeling his soul lifting itself up from his body. "Who would watch the mirror? Protect the Realm of Dreams? Please, oh please answer me!" The great magician prevailed to escape his fate once more. He frowned upon her pleas.

"I am forever protector of the Realm of Dreams. When I am gone, my soul will forever be in the realm. But I cannot be seen or speak to you. You will feel my presence throughout your journey of growing up, my daughters." Her three-fingered hand lightened her grip on her master.

"Thank you Master." She planted a delicate kiss upon his forehead. Her sister copied her. His dark grey and black hair parted easily as she combed her fingers through it.

"For everything." The elderly man smiled once more. A silenced breath escaped his lips, as well as the glow of his eyes. The veined hand in the youngest grasp dropped in defeat. The youngest girl rested his hand on his stomach that no longer heaved. Instinctively, his oldest daughter cradled sister in her green arms as the youngster began to cry. Her sobs remained silent, but were still painful.

"What do we do now?" she pleaded. "Where do we go from here?" Her older sister brushed the top of her bald head.

"Don't cry sister. It kills me to see your eyes so puffy." She looked down to see watery, d eyes pleading for answers. Hating the look, she placed a hand on the bald head of her sister's and held her close to her chest. "Contact Master Splinter. We are going to New York. It's what dad wants us to do." She looked at her eyes. The glow of her innocent lime green eyes reflected off of her brown ones. "Stop your sobbing so you can concentrate." She ordered her. Her sister sighed and did what her elder sister asked of her. Just as many times before, she honored her wishes and tried to control her tears. Her bare head nodded and crossed her legs like Chung I would do when he tried to meditate into the Realm of Dreams. The mere reminder shook her insides, but she had to stay focused as her mind searched for that of Master Splinter of New York.

"Who are you? Why are you contacting me?" The voice nearly scared Venus. She had never summoned an open mind so quickly. Her voice choked up and felt like a lump.

"I am Mei Pei Chi, student of Chung I, Master Chinese Magician." There was a long pause. Venus grew nervous for she couldn't hear him breathing. It was an awkward silence, but she couldn't come up with anything else to say.

"Come to me with your sister. My mind shall lead you to me." His invitation was rather weird, or startling. How did he know she had a sister or that she was coming anyways?

"How do you know of me and my sister?" he laughed on the other end.

"All questions will be answered soon. Come as quickly as you can. I must ask you of a favor." His voice sounded elderly, but smooth. She straightened herself up as she sat.

"What kind of favor Master?" she waited for his answer.

"My sons must learn a lesson of listening to their sensei's commands." Although she couldn't see him, she could hear him smiling deviously.

"Yes, anything."

"How long has Splinter zoned out?" an anthropomorphic turtle hung upside down from a chair. His biceps bulged out of his arms, shaking out of tiredness. Beads of wood and seashells clung for life on his stout neck, copying the orange tails of the mask her wore around his eyes. Another spun around on a platform, hitting a ping pong ball back and fourth from his two paddles. He was much taller than him, but not as muscular.

"By my calculations, about thirty minutes." He spoke in a nerdy tone, hinted with sickness.

"Sensei! Dad!" the eldest shouted from pain as he was in full splits. His gorgeously blue eyes popped out of his darker shaded mask. The rat master lowered his head suddenly. He looked around at his sons, who grew more and more in pain. All four stared at him in awe, as well as some begging for the pain to stop.

"I am sorry." He apologized, accentuating each word with meaning. "Where were we?" he thought for a moment, remembering his place after being interrupted. "Oh, yes. Hour five in the hashi."


	2. Journey to the Big Apple

"Who wants to work on our album?" A young turtle whimsically asked his brothers throughout their home. His tone was somewhat annoying to the rest, so they decided to ignore him. But Michelangelo doesn't give up too easily. His first victim was his second youngest brother working on his series of monitors. One of the cameras to Wall St. was glitching out and had to be put back online immediately. Mikey jumped behind the swivel chair made entirely out of skateboards where his brother sat attentively.

"Heeey Donnie! Could ya drop a beat for me buddy?" he asked so sweetly and brotherly. Donatello removed his goggles, and put his geeky glasses back onto his purple banded face.

"Sorry Mikey, but I have to get this camera up and running pronto." He searched through his tool box and pulled out a pair of wire cutters. "Go ask someone else." Donatello mastered something that his other brothers couldn't. Cut Mikey off from the beginning and be sure you're doing something insanely boring to him. Of course, this camera operation entertained the geek. The orange masked turtle slumped. Who else to ask? The sound of the refrigerator opening was enough for the young turtle to ambush his next victim. His head coming out of the fridge, his eldest, blue masked brother popped a can of the orange crush in his hand.

"Leo!" he exclaimed. Leonardo sat onto the chair of pizza boxes and happily sipped his soda. Bouncing next to him was his little brother in his normal acts.

"What's up Mikey?" He asked as he put his big feet up on the matching foot stool.

"Wanna finish the backup vocals to 'Ludacrismas' or 'Christmas in Harlem'?"

"Oh, that." Leo sighed. "Sorry, but I'm about to meditate with sensei. Could you ask someone else?" Once again, Mikey was turned down.

"Fine." He thought out loud in a whiny voice. "Now who could love me no matter what?" he stood on the subject. All three fingers stroked his baby fat face. "RAPH! RAPH!" he shouted on top of his lungs. The suddenness of his vocals made Leo choke on his soda. Donnie scowled when the electrical wires shocked him. His focus lost when the eager turtle ran past him and made way for their room.

The largest turtle of the four lay on their creative beds. They didn't own mattresses, so they found some type of giant rocking chair/ hammock thing with decorative pillows of their coloring favor. He slept face up with his shades over his eyes to mask them from the sunlight seeping through the gutters. His well muscled legs spilled over the corners of the bed as the rest of him fit well into his bed. Mikey crept around him and kneeled beside him. His snores were like a lion's roar, which made Mikey laugh a little.

"Hey Raph… Raph!" he whispered harshly. His older brother didn't stir. "Raph wake up!"

"What d'ya want?" the red masked turtle asked in annoyance.

"Play with me! I wanna work on the hip hop Christmas album." He pleaded with his Napoleon Dynamite impression. Raphael shook his shoulders to burrow deeper into the pillows.

"No. I'm tired." He answered plainly, not giving into his O-so "tempting" impression. His brother knew he despised them. Michelangelo tried to smile and slapped his brother's triceps with the back of his hand.

"C'mon bro, I can't do it alone. You're the hype man."

"Go bother someone else."

"But I asked everyone else. If you aren't going to help me, then I guess the tickle monster will." Mikey prepared his fingers. Before his hands could strike, Raphael's massive hand took hold of his neck.

"Tickle me and ya kids get it." He threatened, feeling a lump in his brother's throat go down.

"Aw Donnie!" Leo's voice echoed through the entire sewer. Raph, much to his dismay, got up and went into the surveillance room. Mikey made sure he stayed behind him. Not because he feared the dark, which he didn't, but if something came out at him, it would take Raph first. The entire lair was dark and lightless. Sounds of the rushing water and loud street cars created a haunted ambience.

"It's not my fault." His voice sounding far away and distressed. "The cameras in the sewer shut off, then the electricity went with it." Something dropped in the lair. All the guys stood ready, trying to locate a weapon in case of an attack.

"Bro what was that?" Mikey asked, looking around him.

"Something dropped." Donatello replied to the question that obviously didn't need an answer.

"No… really?" Sarcasm in Raphael's voice aggravated Donatello. Donnie slipped on his goggles. With a slip of his finger, he set them to night vision mode.

"Can you see anything Donnie?" Leo asked from the couch. He wasn't really mad with the darkness, but since he put down his drink, he couldn't find it. Another thud echoed off the walls.

"There's nothing. I see Raph…Mikey! Stop licking his elbow!" Instantly Raphael shoved his elbow into his little brother's mouth. "I see you Leo." A swift figure swiped past his goggles. "G-guys!" he tried to follow the figure. It was large and moved in a swift and graceful way. It charged for him. "Guys I see a ghost!" he squealed. The supernatural removed his goggles and attacked the four brothers. Confusion and frustration surged through them all as they were being punched and pushed by this thing and accidentally by their brothers. All at once, everything got quiet. The switch to the lights echoed slightly as they all realized they were hanging upside down by their feet. Secured by the ropes and no weapons in hands, they were completely vulnerable.

"What the shell is going on here!" Raphael demanded.

A figure approached them. It appeared in the spotlight with a funny looking flat hat atop its head. On its body was a black blue silk kimono with a split yin yang sign draping down to its midsection. Whatever it was, it was large, but no larger than them.

"Sorry for the forced introduction, but it was done to your master's request." The intelligent voice flowed. It was a she. Shadowy green hands untied the black belt around her protruding waist. They all had to process it. _"Don't girl's hips go inward?" _Sure they could have thought she was a bigger girl, but her slim arms didn't match that expectation. The kimono dropped to the floor, revealing her reptilian body and the black skirt she wore that cut a slit on the side of her leg.

"My name is Mei Pei Chi." She removed her hat slowly. Upon removal, light blue braids fell to her shoulder. They followed to a light blue mask tied in the style of a traditional bandana. "But those who know me call me Venus de Milo." The boys hung in awe.

"A girl turtle?" Donnie managed to say. Michelangelo wiggled in excitement.

"Dreams do come true." He giggled. The remark granted him a smack in the head by Leonardo, who hung beside him. They heard the soft laughter of an elderly man. Slowly walking with difficulty as he laughed, they watched their sensei step into the light next to the female terrapin.

"Sensei, you knew about this?" Leo gulped in shock.

"Of course, I invited her. She did a beautiful job of getting you all back for leaving the sewers late last night without me knowing." Venus smiled at the elderly rat. Splinter continued to laugh as he looked at their eyes of disbelief. He really got a kick out of watching his "Big Time" sons hang by their feet by a single female.

"My sister is here as well. She'd only come out until you were all securely tied." Venus pointed out as she talked with her three fingered hands.

"There's two of 'em?" Raphael questioned.

"Bring her out!" Mikey shouted in his usual obnoxious way. Venus turned around, not catching Mikey's connotation of his words.

"Mona Lisa!" she called. The sound of heels echoed off the sewer walls. Just by the sound of her footsteps could tell them that she walks with a vengeance. She appeared out of the shadows, scratching her hair that was tied in a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. Her pink strapless dress stuck with her until it stopped at her thighs. One foot in front of the other, she swung to the side and studied those before her.

"So these are the great ninja turtles? Not so great if you were able to catch them." Mona Lisa stated. Like a younger sibling, Venus stuck her tongue out at her. Mona rolled her eyes and made her mouth into an O, then returned her gaze back to the boys.

"If we ain't so great, how come yur pretty face didn't help?" Raphael snapped at her.

"I'm not a ninja. I don't care' and I'm definitely not touching your sewer covered body." Mona Lisa raised her brow high at the red clad turtle. Raph grew angry with his temper rising. He hated name calling and profiling.

"She's as mean as you Raph." Leo commented.

"Yeah, but she ain't as ugly as you." Mikey earned another slap, but from Donnie and Leo. "C'mon, I am not the only one that thinks they're hot!" he whispered loudly, earning more red marks on his head. Venus grabbed her elder sister's shoulder.

"Please forgive her. Mona has some… ruggedness in her soul." Venus glared at her older sister, but Mona held her ground.

"That is very interesting, but can we finish this interview on the ground?" Donnie pleaded as the blood rushed into his brain.

"Oh, of course." Venus grabbed something at her side. Hidden in her black ribbon belt was two sticks filled in by paper folds. With a jerk of her hand, the instrument opened up to a blue faded to white design. Three Chinese characters scripted onto the bottom portion of the majestic fan.

"Uh, I think you need something a little stronger babe." Mikey pointed to her dainty fan. Venus smiled at him slyly. Like a Frisbee, she threw the fan hard, aiming for the ropes that dangled the terrapins. The paper fan cut the thick ropes like butter. One by one, a turtle fell. Each spun to land on their feet, with exception for Michelangelo who fell to his side. When they all rose, Venus took a step back. Sure she just took them out, but that was because it was dark. Hanging them upside down really underestimated their true height. Just look at Donnie! He's just about 6'8! Then look at Raph, that is one big turtle. Dear Venus was about the same height as Mikey. Mona couldn't care less about her height, which was two inches taller than Venus. Her tough attitude was strong enough to intimidate others. And boy did she know it! Splinter slipped away and sat in his usual spot.

His meditation room with the some three hundred radios on the wall. Elevated from the floor by those flat wooden, crate-like things you would find at warehouses like Costco, Splinter sat atop what looked like a table fit to his liking. They could figure out it was his resting place for it was showered in comforting pillows and blankets.

"Come my guests. Please tell of your tale." His elderly voice reminded the girls of their master. They came to him willingly. The guys followed behind them. By his feet, Venus sat beside him, almost resting herself on his cloak. She shifted her weight as so he could move the piece freely. Mona sat on the other side of him, taking care that her short dress didn't reveal as she sat in a type of modeling pose. You try to find a better way to sit on the floor… in heels! Down the ninja turtles kneeled before their master on the cushions that were already laid out for them specifically, ready for the newcomers to tell their tale.

"I am the student and daughter of Chung I, the great Chinese Magician." Venus introduced herself. Donatello stopped her there as he raised his hand. Such a polite turtle.

"You said you are both Chinese, right?"

"Yes, Mona Lisa and I are from rural China."

"But your weapon is of Japanese craftsmanship." He pointed to her beautifully decorated fan.

"I do see the confusion. Mona and I were raised in China, but I am not clear on our father's reasoning of why we trained in Ninjitsu and not Kung Fu." Venus looked down, fumbling with her paper fan. Her finger traced the black Chinese characters that spelled out her Chinese name.

"I believe I have the answer." Everyone looked over to Master Splinter, who had raised his paw up and in the other hand, straightening his rather funny moustache. "Chung I summoned me long ago, you were all children at the time. Somehow he knew there were more turtles, such as you Venus, and that they are all in my care. I told him how I was training my sons in the art of ninjitsu as a way to protect themselves from the dangers of mankind. Chung I was in favor of the idea and decided to do the same for you girls." Splinter presented the girls with his paw after his speech. Leonardo stuck his arm out in one of those half-raised- hands.

"Sensei, if you knew about them, how come you've never told us?" All four turtles nodded their heads and agreed with their older brother. That was a first.

"It was Chung I's best wishes that they were a secret for security reasons and he returned the favor of not telling them about you." Mona Lisa sighed.

"Chung I was always conservative." Her mind traveled back to China, remembering the terrible feeling as she watched her father take his last breath. Tears tried to come out, Mona kept them in to not alarm the group with their joyous meeting. She woke herself up at the content of Mikey's question.

"Are you guys' turtle and lizard mutated or people mutated or… what?" His blue eyes bugged out, waiting for his good question to be answered. He could feel Donnie lean it to hear every word.

"That's just the problem, we don't know." Mona replied.

"All I know is that I'm a turtle," Venus pressed her thumb into her chest. "But I don't know how I came to be or how Mona is the way she is now." Feeling like thousands of eyes stared at her; Mona looked away from them all. Her webbed fingers rubbed both of her arms as she hugged herself for comfort. Many times before she was asked that question by the village folk, and every time, she didn't have an answer. Only those who experienced this will truly understand.

"Did your dad ever tell you were you came from?" Leonardo asked. He shifted his opposite knee forward and leaned against it. Mona shook her head.

"Every time we asked, he said the same thing."

"The stork." Hey both spoke in unison. The idea made the guys laugh a little, but they stopped quite quickly. It was still a sensitive topic for the two. Donatello tried to change the subject.

"What was it like growing up in China? You two obviously don't speak in a Chinese accent."

"Or the eyes." Michelangelo added.

"Our accents are a mystery to me, but here we probably won't be laughed at for mispronouncing words. I never got around to "speaking the same language" as our village people. I don't know if we are truly Asian or not."

"Many unanswered questions Mona." Splinter spoke to her softly. She nodded her head in agreement. Venus moved out of her sitting position, making herself closer to the guys as she talked to them.

"Our lives in China were pleasant. We lived in a small village in the rural bamboo forests. Due to our small population, Mona and I were allowed to walk and talk amongst the people."

"Lucky!" Mikey blurted out. "The only outside interaction we get is either from Vern or from my girlfriend April." Everyone's eyes were on Mikey. Each one criticized him silently.

"April O'Neil is not your girlfriend." Leo spoke.

"Oh yeah? Then how come she hugged me the other day?" Michelangelo elbowed his brother playfully. Leo grabbed his elbow and threw it back at Mikey.

"She was performing a Heimlich maneuver 'cause you were choking on an apple." Donatello explained. "Just because we said your head's swollen with hot air doesn't mean you can just swallow apples whole as an attempt to get into the Guinness World Records." Mikey put his hand up and told his tall brother to talk to the hand.

"April still helped me. You guys could have done something." Michelangelo retorted. His face tightened at the fact that none of his brothers tried to help them. April ran over to him at first notice while they watched him with lazy eyes.

"How was I supposed to know? You looked like you were squabbling. You do that on a daily basis." Donatello joked. "And, April knew how to carry out the procedure. It was her civic duty to do so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but it was done out of love." He made a heart out of his six fingers and rested it where his heart would be. Raphael shot a look at him.

"Mikey? Shut up."

"So," Donatello began back to their previous conversation. "There are two mutant reptile girls with Italian/ Roman names living in China learning Japanese Martial Arts."

"It sounds ridiculous. I know." The female terrapin smiled embarrassingly as she twirled the braided tails of her light blue mask.

"I've heard worse." Donnie remembered when he and his brothers met April O'Neil. "Ninja Mutant Turtle Teenagers" was just as crazy sounding.

"After such unfortunate events, Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo will be staying with us from now on." Splinter spoke with a heavy heart, but sounded at peace. Somehow, he felt that his family had gotten bigger and fuller, that means more food, less space, more teenagers to raise. It was already a struggle to raise four teenage turtles with diverse personalities and motives. Now he has to take on two teenage girls. Poor rat. "Please, let me introduce you to my sons." Splinter eyed and pointed to each one he introduced. "Leonardo," On cue, the eldest ninja sat up a little taller in mentioms of his name. "Michelangelo,"

"It's me." He pointed past his beaded necklaces, trying to pass himself as the best one of the four.

"Donatello," a smile as royal as his mask brightened the dark room. ", and Raphael." The last one didn't try to acknowledge himself at the mention of his name. A slap of a rats tail stung his arm as he flinched in pain earned by his rudeness.

"Okay ladies," Michelangelo extended his arms to help them up. Both took him by the hand and stood with him. "Let's take a tour with Michelangelo." You can't hide that young smile on his face as he led the newcomers around with his arms around them both. His brothers followed him, exchanging comments on how stupid he was.


	3. Jetlag and Capture the Flag

Happy Michelangelo has shown the girls the kitchen, the living room, the monitor room, and the weapons wall. In the middle of it all, Mona pried herself away from Mikey. She wasn't the touchy feely type unless it came from her sister.

"So," Venus began. After some encouragement that they were at home now, she set her two fans on a section of the weapons wall. It was neatly displayed on two hooks within a cabinet that let the fans lie down horizontally over a pair of Mikey's nunchaku. "What do you guys normally do down here?"

"Usually we train." Leonardo shut the cabinet doors. "Sometimes we're down here, sometimes topside." Mikey snaked his way back to Venus' side.

"Maybe you girls would like to join us?" he asked flirtily, as well as bouncing his eye ridges up and down. Man, did they all want to punch him just for being so stupid, but refrained to keep Venus and Mona from thinking their family was constantly hostile towards each other.

"Sounds great." She smiled nervously. Her face was awfully close to Mikey's when she turned towards him.

"How about you Mona Lisa?" Donatello asked. Mona Lisa stood next to him with crossed arms and her gaze away from everyone and on the floor. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Pass." She stated bluntly, making Donnie jerk suddenly. "I don't do ninjitsu." His long purple tails moved with his hands as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Venus is a ninja. How come you aren't?" Raph pushed Donnie aside. His large figure stood beside Mona, looking down at her so she'd be intimidated by his size. It was his specialty to make others cower beneath him.

"Yeah, with that attitude you get in trouble all the time, huh?" Mona looked up to him sharply and pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"I got mace." Her voice growled. "And I have a perfectly good reason for not being a ninja."

"I'm right here. What'cha got?" Raph dared. They both felt a dainty hand push them apart. The light blue bandana wearing terrapin stood between them, smiling as genuinely as she could make possible.

"So, what else do you guys do in the toilet?" She eagerly tried to change the subject. Her eyes shot to her sister after her question, disapproving more of Mona's attitude than Raphael's. They were going to live together now, but the two of them wanted to go at the other. Mona whirled her head to the other side, showing Venus only a corner of her lowered eye.

"You mean the sewer?" Leo asked in confusion. Venus didn't seem to be the rude type to him. He quickly understood that maybe that village of hers never heard of a sewer, or something along those lines.

"What's the difference?" Venus asked as she jumped off the ledge and into the middle of the room. Her eyes glanced at the colorful walls. These guys really liked graffiti, didn't they?

"Well," Leo followed her down. "Nothing I guess. But I usually hang around, play some video games. Donnie's our techie, if you haven't noticed." He smiled when he pointed to the dorky satellite antennae bobbling around in his shell. His brother scolded him, letting his leading finger press his broken glasses further up his nose bridge. "He's usually fixing up something."

"Raph sleeps his fat shell off like nobody's business. And I…" As Mikey pondered on his thought, his do-rag wearing brother popped him on the back of the head.

"Does anything to get a pop upside the head." Raph finished his sentence. Michelangelo rubbed his head but continued to smile.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like fun." Her tone was mostly sarcastic. She reverted back to her distant sister. "What do you think Mona?" Her sister faced the wall. Little green webbed fingers traced one of the Japanese symbols they've sprayed onto the way. A loud yawn escaped her lips.

"I think I need a nap. This jetlag is getting to me." Her fingers were hot as she rubbed her sleepless eyes. The guys looked dumbfounded. Mona looked at them skeptically as they all looked at her in awe. Deep down inside she wanted to slap them all in a row. Of course she didn't, but she always felt like hitting someone when something didn't feel right to her, but she stayed there staring back at them. Donnie ended the silence.

"You guys came here on a plane?" Venus nodded her head with a smile.

"Exactly, how did you two sneak onto an international plane? There's security everywhere." Leo elaborated.

"A couple security officers are nothing to the shadows. We snuck into the cargo hold and jumped out of the plane once we were over Manhattan. Easy." Venus spoke as if it was nothing. Probably a little more complex in reality but hey, they're here. Mikey whispered "LTD" to Donatello, who rolled his eyes at his brother's catchy comment.

"I thought Lil' Miss Sunshine wasn't a ninja." Raph pointed behind his back where Mona Lisa stood tired. After his comment, she shifted her weight and put a hand on her hip.

"I still get around." They stared at her again. She couldn't take it anymore, so she looked for an escape. "Aren't you going to tell me where I could get some shut-eye?" she snapped. The guys snapped out of their gaze. She could hear them mumbling, figuring out where they were going to lead her through her lobe-less ears.

"I will lead you to your resting place." As always, out of the shadows, their elderly sensei crept forward. Mona thought she could never get used to that. Her old sensei would make the earth shake just to acknowledge that he was stepping into the room. Splinter extended his hand to where he wanted to walk. "Come Mona Lisa." Like a soldier, Mona followed Splinter to her sleeping place, leaving the guys and her sister to talk about their plans.

"You guys ready to go topside? I'm a little curious to what our guest could do." Leo playfully wrapped his arm around Venus. Her body went down almost automatically when he let his weight down onto her. It was a good thing she caught herself or she would have been face down on the cold cement. The female terrapin smiled wide when she caught herself. Unintentionally, Leo studied her features. Quickly, he was able to identify how her femininity was very different from him and his brothers. Like how her face was smaller and more humanlike. Of course he wasn't just looking at her face but come on. It's the first time they will be living with a female, and the only female of their species. Can't a turtle be a little curious?

"Ya think your up to it Venus?" Raphael's lippy smile was the first Venus had seen it since she came. She thought it was almost alarming because of how crude his nature was, or how "nicely" he bonded with Mona Lisa. Donatello looked up from his holographic doo-hickey. The time spelled nine forty-seven. Darkness has taken the city.

"The better question is 'are you awake' for it?" he asked as he shut the holographs down.

"You kidding?" she spoke in a playful tone. "Mona was the one keeping watch on the plane."

"This is the only bedroom in the sewer. My sons and your sister will be staying here." He had led her to a young boy's dream. Meaningless posters plastered the room as endless counts of bins and organizers covered the bottom half of the room. She especially took note on the three rows of hats lined up next to each other on the wall, surrounded by used surfboards that were most likely thrown away. Everywhere you looked; there was a burst of color. Skittles couldn't be brighter than the neon signs that illuminated along with the sewer lights. It was trashy. Their style was, because it's decorated with actual trash. "I hope that its okay or the next place to be a room is about half a mile away. Take the pillows from their beds and create a space or there's always the living room if you'd like." Master Splinter led her to one of the rocking, hammock-like beds. It was the first one from the "doorway" to the dojo.

"No Master Splinter, this should be fine." Her tone was sincere. Honestly, she thought it was grungy. Home in China was a tidy, neat white room with the up-most organization. Here, it was thrift and trash but she didn't let it get to her. This was her new home after all. "You've already done so much for me and my sister to stay here." Splinter bowed his head down a little.

"The pleasure is mine."

Leo took Venus' hand as he pulled her up from the manhole. She managed to keep quiet when her foot slipped off the ladder. Leo's lippy smile was generous as he helped her up to the surface.

"On the roof." Raph demanded as his brothers bounced up and onto the top of the brick building. Venus stood watching them, and then snapped out of her gaze once Donatello was the last one up. Silent as a cat, Venus climbed the fire escapes and balconies. Her eyes started to seek the lights of New York as she pulled herself up. Careful not to get too close to the edge of the building or risk being seen, Venus took in the glorious scene before her. Buildings lined in neon and graphic billboards, advertising whatever big time marketer could afford. Advertisements for concerts and shows plastered on poles and the sidewalks led hundreds of people to endless journeys. It made her little Chinese village look like one household of people. Something rough had grasped her hand. Her body tensed up and held in her scream as she was pulled behind a chimney on the roof. Around the structure were her terrapin brethren. Raphael silently apologized when he released his grip on her and grabbed the rubber taped handles of his Sais.

"So, what game are we gonna play?" Mikey exclaimed as he whipped out his nunchucks from the grip of his sweater on his waist. The wooden ends flew in fluid motion as he spun and whirled them around before closing one and set the other on his shoulder. Leo and Donnie both withdrew their weapons from their sheaths behind them.

"Game?" Venus questioned as she withdrew her fans from her skirt belt. Her hands jerked as she opened up to reveal its fabulous design. "I thought we were here to train."

"The ancient ways of ninjitsu aren't the only ones." Leo stated. Venus had to hand it to him; he looked rather intimidating with his long katanas in his grasp. Those who fought against her in her village were older, more experienced men and even they couldn't look as scary as any of the teens in front of her. Not even as scary as Mikey could be.

"The games we play stimulate our minds and bodies. Each game has a specific purpose to perfect our ninja skills." Donatello tapped his Bo staff to the ground. "So, what's the game guys?"

"Hide and Seek?" Michelangelo suggested. Venus imagined him to be harmed somehow for hide and seek is an old children's game, but he didn't. Were they all in to play it?

"Yeah, but lets up the stakes a bit. Capture the flag?" Instantly, everyone agreed with the one who skid his short blade along his leather calf warmers.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna go first!" With lightening fast hands, Mikey untied the piece of cloth from Donatello's Bo staff. His thick fingers waved the cloth piece around as if he'd won some sort of prize. From behind, Leo took the flag from between his fingers.

"Why don't we let Venus go first?" Leonardo presented the flag to her, but her dainty hands pushed his away.

"No, that's okay. Mikey can go first. I'm not so sure that I know the rules." She looked down at her feet out of shame and grabbed her arm. Leo waved his arm.

"It's simple," he began. He made Venus let go of her arm as he began to tie the flag onto her bicep. "One of us gets a thirty second head start and prevents the others from taking the flag from you. Stealth and on the spot thinking is key." The tab of the cloth pulled through the loop, strapping itself to the lady terrapin.

"How long do we play?" She looked at the new accessory.

"Well, nobody has gotten past fifteen minutes."

"Except for the champion Michelangelo!" Mikey flexed in all his glory, exclaiming his excellence. Raphael leaned onto the chimney.

"Ya neva really done it. Hidin' in the Battleshell was off limits."

"You still didn't find me." Mikey mumbled.

"We usually catch Mikey in the first two minutes." Raph pointed his big finger at him. Their little brother stuck his childish tongue out.

"Ok Venus, are you ready?" Donnie asked. Venus nodded her head. "Initiating countdown T-minus thirty seconds." He tapped in on the timer. Once he clicked the start button, he looked up. Venus was already gone. The four brothers looked all around for any trace of her. Nothing. "Well, she moves fast."

"Dang Venus, you sure know how to hide!" Mikey echoed when they were all in the living room in the sewer. "How do you do it? It ain't that magic stuff is it? 'Cause that's cheating.

"No Mikey, just sheer ninjitsu." She smiled brightly. "I can't believe I lasted thirteen minutes. None of you could find me."

"Yeah, but word of advice, be careful about where you step. Alley cats tend to live in alleys." Leo joked.

"Oh, I hope that poor kitty is okay." Venus hugged herself, worried. "He wasn't so happy when I jumped on his tail." Wanting to comfort her, Michelangelo took hold of Venus' hand. She took it more as a gentleman-like gesture, unlike his brothers who wanted to roll their eyes at his surprisingly smooth flirting moves.

"Aw… Klunk should be fine. He's been pretty happy since I let him go years ago, but may not be so fond of turtles anymore." Michelangelo shrugged, letting Venus' hand slowly slip from his.

"Well, I'm ready for a full eight hours sleep." Donatello yawned. His breath echoed off of the dojo when Leo opened the manhole door to it. One by one, each turtle jumped from the hole they crawled through, except for their female counterpart who was getting unneeded help from Mikey's hand. Venus thanked him warmly with a sweet nod. That little goof just giggled. They all headed for their bedroom.

"Why eight hours?" Raph nearly bellowed. "How come ya just can't sleep?" He stopped in his tracks sharply when everyone shushed him. Mona Lisa was asleep. She slept so peacefully with a face so relaxed that it made you sleepier when you looked at her.

"Man!" he nearly yelled, earning another shushing. "How come sunshine's sleepin' on my pillow?" Leo grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Be quiet Raph! Mona is our guest." The largest brother pushed his hand off of him.

"You heard sensei. She's here to stay. She ain't no guest." His amber eyes locked onto the one invading his favorite pillow and bed. It was the largest and most comfortable thing on the planet to him and now it's cradling Mona Lisa's fricken sleeping head!

"There are others. Just go to sleep." Donatello pleaded as he withdrew his tech gear and glasses off of him. Looking at Donnie was strange to Venus. His head seemed different, especially since his goggles were put on a makeshift nightstand. She could clearly see how lesser built than he was from his brothers, but what he made up for brawns was brains. Taking her eyes off of him, Venus approached her sleeping elder sister.

"Now where'm I sleepin'?" Raphael demanded, continuing not to care for Mona's much needed slumber.

"How am I supposed to know?" The leader whispered, failing to encourage his outraged sibling to keep quiet.

"How 'bout the floor?" Finally, he decided to talk instead of yell.

"Mona's not sleeping on the floor, and neither are you Venus." Leo grabbed her before she was to crouch next to her.

"They can take my bed." Mikey volunteered. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Leo looked up in disbelief. It was usually he who would give up things for others, such as being leader of this team.

"You sure Mikey? I was going to give up my spot." but his youngest brother insisted.

"Naw, let em have it. I always found the couch really comfy, even though it's made of old pizza boxes." Michelangelo grabbed some of the pillows remaining on his bed and trotted to the living room. Leo put a hand on his shoulder before he left.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, two insanely hot mutant girls are sleeping in my bed tonight. I think I'll be okay with that." Michelangelo imitated a know-it-all character in a voice so quiet that only his blue bandana brother could hear. Leonardo rolled his eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder with his palm, earning a chuckle from Mikey. Venus grabbed his shoulder before he could leave. He stopped to look at her.

"Thanks Michelangelo." A light, petty kiss on the cheek was enough to keep Mikey smiling and awake all night. With great care, Leonardo lifted Mona Lisa off of the angry turtle's bed and carefully onto Michelangelo's. Raph's precious pillow was placed once again on her head. It angered him, but he decided to hide it and pass off that he no longer cared.

Not wasting another second, Venus crouched down and lay next to her sister. Her freckled legs stretched out, shell up, her hands closed together under her head. As if she were still awake, Mona took on her sisterly instincts. She turned to lie on her side. The long tail she inherited latched onto the back of her little sister's shell and pulled her in closer to her sinking into the hollowed shape of the bed. Back home, they'd sleep just like this on their hard Chinese mat beds.

The spectacle was heartwarming, but not enough to keep the guys awake. One by one the terrapins fell into their comfort spots; each one finding that sweet spot for the night. Raphael was still ticked off at Mona. Sure she didn't know it was his pillow but… dude its BRIGHT RED! He grumbled and muttered whatever he wanted to make himself feel better.

"Goodnight Raph!" Mikey sweetly yelled from the other room, mocking him. His bigger brother growled with his face down in his pillows.

"Shut up Ding Dong!"


	4. Rikers Island

The cover of night shielded the city from the sun's bright rays and introduced the cool moon. New York's bright lights looked like bright stars from the iron bars and high security. He despised the city, he wanted them all dead, yet, he wanted them to be alive and pay for their lives through him. But he was here, clad in a disgusting orange. Oh how he always wanted to rip the fabric off of his body and rip it into pieces. The orange only reminded him of the look of that young turtle that escaped his clutches along with his brothers. He rubbed his forehead in silent angered. He groaned once his hand hit a very sensitive spot on his head. Oh yeah, April O'Neil. Her father was a great scientist, but when he knew of his plans, he destroyed their hard work. Shooting him down was the best feeling of his life. Killing his nosy daughter would have brought that joy back all the same, but before he could get to her, he shot her annoying little sidekick, Vern, who just so happened hit him with a microscope, branding his forehead with a large black bruise. Later on he had heard that he shot the idiot hero, but it wasn't as pleasing as it should have because he lived.

"Staring at the light won't get you out of here anytime soon Sacks." The once successful man turned to his oppressor. An inmate sat on his top bunk, drawing obscure characters on the wall with a marker he managed to keep hidden from their officers. Its teal coloring oozed from the expo pen as it squeaked against the cold concrete walls. The sound was unbearable, but Sacks knew better to tread lightly with his inmate. He had been a rare lucky one. He became accustomed to the sounds of other's being brutally raped by others or beaten by the guards on Rikers Island. The young man he lived with was sane, but still murdered some from his marijuana project.

"I used to run this city." His voiced carried out in its normal, sophisticated way.

"Yeah, yeah. Just because that idiot of a mayor put his trust in you and boosted yur company's business image doesn't mean you run the joint." The young man continued to draw with little mind to Sacks. The pen was at the hands of an artist drawing a realistic skull with a pipe in his mouth. His family had always hoped that he would become a professional traditional artist, but when he mixed with the wrong crowd, he ended up dropping out of school and joining his friends' gang.

"This city was mine!" his tone became firm. "My father and I…" He paused with pain. "We had New York in our hands for six hours until…" more pain approached his soul. Those stupid baby box turtles! How could a grown man live with the fact that his plans for domination was ruined by four turtles that **he **gifted with so much power? Project Renaissance would have been successful if it wasn't for O'Neil. Sacks began to relive his past by the window.

"Don't tell me the story 'bout them karate kid turtles a'ight." He popped the cap back on his marker and dropped it into his jumpsuit. "Just some type of cartoon stuff ya might' of saw."

"They were real Branson! So real that if they were in my power, I'd be indestructible!" Eric's hands crumpled into fists before them, imagining how the wonderful the world would be in his hands, if the turtles were at his command.

"Well they ain't." Branson bluntly stated. The bed was hard and uncomfortable as he lay back on the thin mattress. "Shut up and turn off the lights or I'll tell the guard that you have that knife under your mattress." He ordered before he turned over to face the wall. As he was told, Sacks took vague steps to the wall and shut the power off. Shadows clung to his face as he went to lie in his lower bunk. Only the warmth of the jumpsuit and the dingy pillow was just enough for him to be somewhat comfortable to sleep in. Sack continued to watch New York's shadow in utter darkness off of the reflection on the wall, resting on his prisoner's bed.

Meanwhile in a different facility north of the Island, an interrogation was in play. Silence has dictated the few times this inmate had been talked to, he just wouldn't let up. He sat tall in the chair with his wrists handcuffed. He could have gotten out of them easily, but he couldn't right now. He sat before a desk that was so old that the slightest bump could bring it to pieces. The sound of a coffee maker bubbled and made the room smell like its caffeinated brew.

"You've been avoiding me for days Mr. Saki, but now I will get answers!" A man slammed his fists on the desk, which surprisingly stood up, but did creak. The man was short and pudgy with a cherry Santa Claus nose but with brown hair and not at all jolly. Oroku Saki could have beaten him easily, but still.

"You have yet to answer all my questions but I have only one today. If you do not answer, you can bet you will be proven guilty before the jury." His cockiness quenched his dark heart. "We confiscated your armory. Your lawyers want to prove that it is a traditional samurai get up that has been passed down from generation to generation, yet there is high tech hooked into it with home-calling blades and machinery. Wouldn't a traditional anything better than to not be tampered with? Is this true?" the big man scratched his little gray beard. Saki remained still as he always had been. His back was off the chair, but sat just as straight with a vacant look in his eyes.

"Fine." The man sat back down in his chair. He sure took his sweet time trying to get comfortable in the comfy swivel. "Does it help for you are being accused of five counts of murder, twelve counts of theft, three counts of public endangerment for running a gang, I can keep going Mr. Saki."

Sure he could keep going. He can go through the biggest list ever running from Japan to America. This fool had no idea who he was up against. America had no idea who this man was, especially since Japan kept it very quiet. How the Japanese rejoiced that he had left their great nation, but fear struck their hearts once they found out he made his way to America. The best military country in the world. His antics will start like it did in Japan. He'd start up a gang of teenage misfits, gain their trust, soon they will ask their friends to join until the silly Foot turned into the biggest gang organization, almost growing more numbers than the Nazis did. Oroku Saki knew what he was doing. His ancestry runs all the way back to the first Shredder, the first Oroku Saki. Persuaded by a demon, he became one himself. Such power he'd absorb and brought feudal Japan to its knees. If it weren't for his defeat by the Ninja Tribunal, the world would exist no longer, just he and his tormenting empire. Now generations have passed, and now his most powerful blood was in New York, living in chains and iron bars. Such a thing pierced a hot needle into his disgusting skin, driving him to have an angrier appearance and aggression towards the ninja turtles. They were **his **experiments and now it's getting back at him. Wouldn't they show a little more appreciation towards him for creating them and making them who they are today? But no, the rat taught them otherwise. No matter. They are probably lost without their rat father to watch over them and teach them right from wrong. He killed him. That will teach them for messing up his former plans, but now, he has a better one, and the turtles will die this time. No excuses.

His interrogator had been fed up with his silence. Most inmates would give up readily, others would mumble bits and pieces that came into play, but Saki was those rare few that wouldn't utter a word. Saki was the most disciplined. He's never actually heard him speak. He refused to. He refused to speak to him, the guards, even his fellow inmates. The large man had one last trick up his sleeve. He took a long sip of his coffee and looked at his prisoner with a cold eye.

"Your adopted son, Eric Sacks, is accused of public endangerment, one count of murder, and a possible genocide of New York City. Either your cooperation will help him or get him locked up, maybe even killed." He couldn't hit him high, and tried to hit him low, but maybe hitting him in his heart will open him up. He saw how Saki slightly stood a little taller after he mentioned his son's name. We got him now! But he was lost in thought. He was reminded of his children, his two non related children. Sacks was in the same institution, but his soldier-of-a-daughter, Karai, was untouched and undetected. Saki was hoisted up by the guard standing by the door. His wrists jerked up in an uncomfortable position, but he held in his screams. Don't want to give the little man his satisfaction. The portly man shook his head, taking short strides to face Oroku Saki.

"You could have helped yourselves." He laughed in his face, not caring for the spit flying from his jaw. "Goodbye Mr. Saki." Were the last words that man said to him until he was pulled out of the room and into the collection of jail cells.

The men screamed from their rooms, calling for help, food, or insanity. Saki was put into his solitary cell. They didn't want to put him in with other inmates. They considered it too much punishment for the others (or so they joked). Without any care, the guard hastily unclipped the cuffs and shoved the tall man into his cell. The door screeched and clicked once the lock was secured. There was nothing to do, no where to go and no one to talk to. He sat onto his hard bed and rolled out his options. A dark smile spread across his thin, sinister lips in the shadows. If he can't talk to the inmates, how about using the communicator he successfully smuggled and contact his outside forces. He looked down the isle. The nearest guard wouldn't be able to hear his secrets. Quick as a fox, he tapped down the numbers and heard his pinky sized box ring repeatedly. Someone answered from the other side, but did not say 'Hello'.

"Do not hold back. Come for us now!" his harsh whispers were loud, but didn't bounce off the walls and travel to the ears of an eavesdropper.

"Yes, Father." Karai answered back.


	5. Im Lovin It

Morning came. Mona was the first one to wake. Her eyes scanned around the area, hoping the events that happened before was a dream. But it wasn't. She saw the four male terrapin mutants, sleeping peacefully on their beds. A loud breath bounced off of her body. She looked down to the shell bouncing lightly on her stomach. Her precious sister lay underneath her, dreaming sweetly. Mona's soft, reptilian lips kissed her light blue bandana and carefully stood up. She looked around the lair once more. It seemed everyone, even Splinter, was asleep but her. What was she to do? She still felt that she shouldn't be touching anything yet for she's only lived there for less than a day. A low grumble emerged from her. That stomach of hers was screaming for help. Food more likely. Since Chung I's passing, Mona hasn't taken a bite. She glanced for anything lying around that she could devour. All that lied around were Crush cans and empty pizza boxes. What she did see was an old, beaten up long hat and a grey trench coat hanging on the wall. Easing on over, she took down the coat and wrapped it around her. The jacket was very large on her, probably for a plus size man, but it would suit her well to cover her entire body. She wrapped the tip of her tail once around her leg to hide it. Next was the hat. Man it was ugly, but all the same she placed it onto her head. There was a scarf hanging as well, but wouldn't care for it.

Driven by hunger, Mona climbed out of the manhole and stepped onto New York. It was still dark out and only few commuters walked the streets or drove their cars.

_"Now, who would be open for breakfast this morning?" _She thought to herself. People passing by would look at her as if she didn't belong, and she kind' of didn't. Maybe because her outfit was suspicious looking or the fact that the people heard the sound of heels as she walked, but it didn't matter for everyone carried on.

Signs were either dimming their exclamations claiming they are open or advertisements popped from their graphic boards. Not one breakfast eatery was opened yet. In her heart, she wished that no one was open, even though she was very hungry. She and Venus never left their village until now. If they went to the farmer, they'd exchange stories and smile for the best of times, but here was a different ball game. These people might judge her and she knew it. Just play it cool and she'll be fine. She had passed the first two blocks until it hit her. The sweet smelling aroma of eggs and some type of bread filled her nose hungrily. Using her large nostrils, she tracked the scent. It led her into a restaurant of red and yellow with iconic golden arches printed everywhere.

Back in the sewer, the lair was beginning to come alive. Venus turned in her sleep. Her little hand reached out, but was handed nothing. Her eyes shot open with a quick huff of breath. Instantly, she shot up into the air and began sprinting. Green legs didn't want to support her and wanted to fall to the ground from her sudden movements. Dizziness couldn't stop her as she sped around the lair with the sounds of her padded feet annoyingly echoing.

"Mona!" she cried out breathlessly. Every nook, every room, and any space she could get to she searched. "Mona! Mona!" her cries becoming more and more desperate but her sister never showed her face. Before she knew it, she crashed into something….hard. Venus failed to look up and failed to know Leonardo was standing there. He was quick to catch her as she fell back. One hand grasped hers while his arm steadied her behind her shell. Both grew embarrassed for they noticed that it looked like he was dipping Venus, but they ended up staying there anyways.

"Hey." Leo smiled with his normally prolonged hello. "You're awake." Venus stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Uh…yeah. What are you doing in here?" puzzled that he was walking from some place unknown in the sewers. Leonardo placed her back on her feet.

"I usually take a walk around the sewers to think." He replied.

"Cool." Was all she could say. Leo continued to smile, but didn't say anything to her. The goose bumps rose from Venus' skin for she didn't stop for a second to feel how chilly it really was. She covered herself with her arms, looking away nonchalantly. His blue eyes rolled around the room and would check on Venus every couple seconds. Awkward. "Have you seen Mona?" She finally spoke. Slowly, her vision began to clear from the blood rushing back into her brain. Her small, three fingered hands grasped the two braids she posed as pigtails, waiting for his report.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. She wasn't there when I got up." Leo saw it as no big deal, but Venus began to panic.

"Where could she be? What if she went topside and got caught, or captured and then dissected or maybe-?"

"Venus." Three simple words shut the female terrapin up. She released her braids and crossed her arms again, turning away from him. He took a step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's so wrong about Mona Lisa being alone? My brother Raphael does it all the time." The corner of her brown eyes took a peek at Leo's, and then retreated.

"Mona and I always stick together. I always know where she is so nothing bad will happen to her." Her sentence faded into thin air. He felt her shoulders relax. Her mind was in deep thought.

"I know we aren't living in the safest of places, and New York isn't the friendliest neighborhood, but we learned how to adapt. Does Mona at least know to keep herself hidden?"

"Don't get me started." Her words mumbled out of her pouted lips.

"What was that?"

"Never mind." Her face turned back to his. "I'll just wait in the living room until she gets back." No further conversation. The turtle idly walked away into the main room of the lair. Leo sighed as he watched her walk away. What did she say?

"Ah… young love." The voice spooked him as the carrier wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What Mikey?" he turned around slightly to see his youngest brother playing with his necklaces. His bright white shades covered his eyes as he continued to speak in a bad French accent.

"Young love is like a pizza. You want it so bad, but it needs to be prepared, and it takes time. Finally when it's done, it's gotta be delivered, but that takes some more time, and the thirty minutes or less rule does not apply because it needs to be perfected, so it can take years before you can take a slice and bite it." Leonardo lifted his eye ridge and looked at his spaced out brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know." He returned to his normal, fun loving surfer flow.

"And what do you mean 'young love'?

"Seriously Leo."

"What?!" he exclaimed as he ducked under his brother's arm. Leonardo turned to face him, and Mikey smiled stupidly.

"Mutant boy meets insanely hot mutant girl…" his hairless eyebrows bounced up and down quickly, hoping his eldest brother made the connection.

"Mutant girl? You mean Venus?" Mikey's face dropped.

"No, Puff the Magic Dragon. Yes Venus!"

"Nothing's going on between me and Venus." His voice nearly choked in laughter.

"Okaaaay, whatever you saaaay…" Mikey walked away in an "I'm not buying it" tone.

"I'm serious Mikey." He shouted back to him, hoping his message would echo through his brain.

"Mm hm…" he responded back sassily until he got to the living room. Leo sighed, and then continued on his walk down the sewers. The manhole behind him opened. Quick to act, Leo stood in a fighting stance. His arms fell once he saw the familiar colors of the ugly trench coat.

"I didn't think you went out Raph." He looked at his brother. Something was different. He took a closer look at him. Poking out from the trench coat were small yet strong, smooth green legs. "Were your legs always this small? They look like a women's." he laughed. Jumping down into the sewers, the hat was removed from his head. Out popped the familiar ponytail with pink ribbons.

"Thanks for noticing Leo." Mona Lisa turned around to face him.

"Oh, um..." The fearless leader blushed. His hand scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Raph." He apologized. Mona looked into his young blue eyes. They were so blue, and adorable for such a big bad turtle. She wished she had those eyes and not her lime ones.

"I'd kill myself if I was him." Her smiled grew wide and lifted his chin up to see her. Her tail rose from under her tail. On the end, she carried plastic bags of food in it.

"Breakfast from McDonald's!" Mikey shouted from the top of his lungs. His legs swung from the counter he sat on as Venus helped unload the contents of the bag.

"Did I hear someone say breakfast?" Donatello rounded the corner to the living room. He was still without his tech gear, but his large glasses sat on his kind face. Stepping lightly, he made it to the counter with food on it. His long purple tails hung longer than the others and rested on his plastron.

"From McDonald's!" Mikey annunciated. "This McMuffin is boss!" Venus sat at their table with Donatello, Leonardo, and content Master Splinter.

"Beats pizza everyday, huh boys?" she commented. Both Leo and Donnie nodded. Michelangelo choked on his hash brown.

"That's taking it a little far isn't it?" his voice sounded immature and choked up.

"Sure Mikey," she tried to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven." He took another bite of his hash brown. "Somebody better go wake up Raph." Leo leaned back in his chair.

"You know how he is. Mr. Grouch without is much needed beauty sleep." Leo's hands swiped from his brow to his head implying he was "flawless". Donnie nodded in agreement as he went on chewing.

"It's not like he could get any uglier." Mikey commented after swallowing. All three boys laughed until they were silenced by Splinter's looks. His beady rat eyes stared down their souls.

"He won't wake up for no one Mikey." Leonardo continued. Mona stood behind Mikey and placed a hand onto the counter.

"Then please, allow me." Her eyes sparked with deviousness with a smile curving her lips. They let her go, letting out oo's like Raphael was in getting in trouble.

Raphael was not hard to find in their small room. His massive shell grew and deflated as he breathed heavily. He was a snorer that was for sure. With ninja stealth in her heels, she approached him silently. He lay face down like all the turtles did, but his shades over his eyes to block the light from the oncoming sun. How was she to wake him? It's not like she was his mother who would rock him and sing sweetly _"Wake up Raphael. Today's a gorgeous day."_ That's stupid, not to mention weird. So instead of talking sweetly, she used force. Using the toe of her shoe, she pressed it into his shoulder. He began to stir.

"Wake up Balls of Fury." Her voice carried out in an uncaring tone. She could hear him grumbling and muttering.

"What do you want this time Mikey?" he muttered under his breath. Mona sighed.

"I got you breakfast and everyone's going to eat it unless you get your shell up, let's go." She snapped her words and her fingers. Thick fingers flicked the black shades back to the top of his head. Rolled onto his shell, he took up a sitting position, but one he could still sleep in.

"Oh, it's sunshine. Go away I'm sleeping." He growled.

"Seriously, get up." Her lips spat out in a sassy tone.

"I said go away!" Grasping for a blanket, Raphael used mighty force by chucking it at her face. Mona threw the thing off of her and coughed shortly in repetitive beats of unbelieving laughter.

"AWWW HECK NAW!" they all heard her shout from the room. Everyone paused and turned to where the bedroom was. They could hear Raph fighting with Mona as she was doing something to him. Not long after, Mona ran out of the bedroom, laughing as she held a red rag in her possession. Using her strong reptilian legs, she hopped above their room door and stuck to the wall using the door ledge for support. Hard stomps of thunder shook the floor as they watched their large brother storm out of their room. His eyes looked around desperately and his face was definitely unhappy. Mona had succeeded in taking of his bandana and steal away with it.

"Where you at!?" he shouted, his voice cracked a little too like it would sometimes. His green eyes looked at his wide eyed family in their kitchen area. All pointed to Mona Lisa, who hopped down to stand right behind him. Raphael turned around to meet Mona Lisa's devious face. It took her by surprise. His head was huge. Sure the other guy's heads shown, but his was all covered up. Maybe he didn't like the fact that he was bald. Maybe he wanted to see if he could grow hair or look like some type of thug. Not the best way to assure people you're the hero.

"Good Morning Raphael." Her words mocked him more. She actually got him up from his bed. Not even Mikey could do that. He'd be crushed like always, but he couldn't do that to Mona Lisa. He may be a hothead and try to punch the snot out of his brothers, but now hitting women is not even an option. He hated it though. Her clawed, webbed fingers fondled with the red fabric. Her fingers grew numb as she rubbed it. "Here." She held out her hand with his much beloved bandana. Slowly, he reached for it and accidentally grasped part of her hand. Shocked, Mona Lisa withdrew her hand from his. "Dang, your hands are rough." Without hesitation, Raphael wrapped his bandana around his head. He felt like his identity was back. Back on his face and covering his head.

"It comes with the job Sunshine, but ya know… you don't understand." He growled. The lizard lady laughed a little and presented her hand to the kitchen table.

"Well, now that your testosterone induced rampage is over, how about some breakfast?"


	6. End of Time

Breakfast quieted down as everyone finished up. McDonalds' wrappers and plastics were thrown in the paper bags they came from. Michelangelo showed his appreciation by letting out a large belch from his gut. Everyone scooted away from him fanning their hands before them. It made him get even closer to them. Mona Lisa in particular, who kept busy after eating by cleaning up the table, The boys were more than okay by handing her wrappers. The chair creaked as his entire body leaned on it for support. The chair's back support shot an inch forward, so Mona turned around to face the oppressor.

"Mona, I think I'm in love with you." His dopey smile was all worth while to her.

"Aw, thanks Mikey. I'm starting to like you too."

"I have that effect on the ladies." He blew on his three fingers as if he did a job well done. Now he was gloating. Adorable.

"You are so cute." Her fingers grabbed his big chin and shook it gently like an older relative would. "It's going to be fun to have you guys around. You're like the little brothers I always wanted." All four stood still in confusion, except Venus who continued on eating.

"What do you mean Mona?" Leo asked picking off a piece of ham off of his bone yoroi samurai chest plate.

"We're all fifteen, right?" Donnie's voice cracked like it would most of the time. He was a squeaker after all. Mona shook her head.

"You guys are fifteen, I'm eighteen. That makes me older, but definitely not bigger, like brick wall over here." Her eyes met Raphael's. The moment she did, he kept his head down and took his gaze off the lizard lady.

"What's wrong with you Raph?" he looked up at Leonardo who leaned an elbow on the table to get closer to him. He knew something was bothering his younger brother. Raphael was never good at hiding his anger emotions. It's probably because it seems like he's mad all the time.

"Nothin'." He lied. "Just wish I was still sleeping." His entire hand took up is face as he leaned his elbow on the table.

"That's not what the five McMuffins said." The youngest joked. Raphael shifted his fingers on his face to get a peek at him. Mikey knew that look meant 'Shut up or see what I'll do next'. He quickly shut up and moved on.

It was about midday. New York was busiest for lunch time was about to pass up. The lair was unusually quiet. It was weird not hearing the sound of a blow torch, or Mikey ticking somebody off. Mona kept to herself most of the day. She stayed in the kitchen. Eyes focused on some American magazine she found in the guy's room. Each page was brightly colored with girly articles plastered onto the paper. She admired the many teenage models that either decorated an article or advertise perfumes and clothing. By reading the articles, she figured that it was intended for seventeen year old girls.

Her sister, Venus, kept to the training room, mastering her balance. A cold sweat made her shiver as she forced all her balance on the very tip of her two toes. Her shell vibrated, but she was determined to stay strong. After three hours of training, she had enough. It was also very lonely. Mona doesn't train, and she hasn't seen the guys since they dog piled Michelangelo for the last Crush can. Her toes lowered her heels onto the balance beam and gracefully fell to the cemented floor on all fours. The draft from below iced her body once more, wanting her to freeze where she was, but she couldn't cool down right now. She needed the noise.

"Hm… carbs are good for you, and then carbs are bad. What should I believe?" Mona Lisa thought out loud as she read on.

"Mona, have you seen any of the guys?" Her sister didn't bother to look up to see Venus coming from the training room. She had to keep reading for the truth. Whoever wrote and edited this magazine sure knew what teens wanted to read.

"Did you check the monitor room? The sewer entrance? Their bedroom? Everywhere?" she asked in monotone. Venus rolled her eyes.

"Donnie's not there, Leo is missing, Raph is awake, and I have no idea where Mikey would be." She counted her fingers to make sure all of Mona's questions were answered. "I need some noise. The silence is killing me!" Splinter waddled into the room from his meditation spot. His old body hung over with his robe draped along his back. He made his way to the longest couch, sitting with his legs crossed. A very endearing smile pasted his face. He must be enjoying the much wanted quiet he craved so often.

"Sweet silence is a beautiful thing down here. Enjoy it while you can, but if noise is what you seek, I believe they are in the hot tub in the bathroom." He spoke with a voice so smooth and calm. He probably was meditating earlier.

"You guys have a hot tub?!" The young turtle's face lit up with stars in her eyes. How she loved an enjoyable soak in a warm bath, but Chung I favored iced water above all. Everybody had to do what Chung I liked, so it was a rare blessing. Venus kneeled before Splinter. It was routine for her to do the same to her father.

"You got a bathroom?" Mona couldn't help but laugh. They have a toilet in a toilet. How Ironic! "We've just been just going deeper in the sewers."

"Is that a little unsanitary?" Venus questioned her new Master. Did they literally bathe in sewage? She's been hugged by them. Ew!

"Donatello fixed up the plumbing. Only freshwater and heat get to it." Venus sighed out of relief. "It also serves as our only way of getting clean. It's next right across the dojo." His rat claws scratched behind his ear. Oh, the many memories he had of being an ordinary rat. He needed only to wash himself by licking his claws and combing it through his fur. Now, to please human standards, he has to soak in water and wait for his fur to dry. Even after all these years, wet fur was still uncomfortable. Venus stood and bowed before him.

"We'll go see them," she smiled. "Thanks sensei." Once she grabbed her elder sister from reading teen trash, the two headed for the bathroom.

"I'm serious dudes. Let's get another pet." Mikey suggested. He and his three brothers soaked in the tub. Their arms and heads lulled alongside its rim, letting the steaming bubbles pop and gather against them.

"No Mikey." The red clad turtle moaned. His eyes stay closed as he enjoyed every minute of the boiling water.

"Why not? You all liked Klunk."

"Yeah, those three good years with him scratching everything up and missing his litter box." Leo nagged. He still hasn't forgiven Klunk for leaving "gifts" in his bed. That cat was born in the streets and was meant to stay there.

"It's not his fault that he sees everything as a scratching post and maybe he has some type of illness where his entire aim is off." Michelangelo defended him. He saved that kitten on Christmas. He was a gift, a sign, a cat. Donatello sighed. He hated it when his brothers started fighting. He wanted quiet, and the only noise to be heard should be his genius.

"We are not getting another cat." His nimble fingers pointed at Mikey, hoping his point would persuade the banter to be over with.

"Bruh, I never said cat, we can get something else." Mikey was not going to let up.

"Oh, what Mikey? A dog?" Raph questioned. "That thing is gonna bark like crazy down here with all the noise it gets. You know, let's get a Chihuahua. A fricken rat Chihuahua that shakes like its cold all the time and yaps its head off." He splashed water at his little brother's face. Mikey wiped it down dramatically.

"It won't be so cold if you'd knit him a sweater." He folded his arms and rocked his head like a wife would do to her husband.

"What's next Mikey? Want me too feed it too? Take it for walks and brush its hair?"

"Since when did we get a dog?" Silence. Leo was right. They were arguing about taking care of a dog that didn't exist.

"Forget it Mikey." Raphael immediately dropped the matter and went back to enjoying himself.

"So, this is how you guys get rid of us? Not tell us you have a huge hot tub in the bathroom?" So much for enjoying himself. Emerging from the shadows, Venus and Mona strutted up to the large vat of turtles. The female turtle stood behind Donatello and Raphael while her sister swayed on the opposite side. Mona's curious hand dived in to feel the warmth of the water.

"Man that's hot." Mona removed her hand from the tub. The water whisked away from her hand as she shook it around. "What are you tryin' to do? Make turtle soup?" her exclamation made the four brothers chuckle.

"Water works like a dream." The leader leaned down lower to allow the water to seek the tops of his shoulders.

"Wow. You guys mind if I'd join you?" Venus' eyes lit up like stars. Each turtle jumped a little. Their faces were frightened and uneasy. Was it what she said or how she said it? Did they not like her company anymore? That was too quick. She just met them. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well…" Mikey whined. Donatello turned to her.

"It's not a good idea Venus." She could see it on his face. Something is definitely bothering them.

"Why not?" She dared to ask. As if they practiced before they walked in, the brothers pointed to big piles on the ground. She could make out some of it for they were in the shadows. Donnie's tech gear, Leo's shoulder pads, Raph's calf warmers, and Mikey's sweatshirt and surf pants lay on the ground… wait…his surf pants? Not far from them were Donnie's, Leo's and Raph's belts. "Oh." Her face blushed into a dashing pink on her cheeks.

"Wait. What?" Mona wasn't afraid to ask. "You guys are all pants-less in there? Really?" She stopped looking down in the water.

"It's not like we got a lot of options for swimwear." Donnie explained. He was very embarrassed.

"Shell don't fit everything Sunshine." He lifted the tails of his mask over the rim of the tub. A wet mask is just as uncomfortable as wet fur, but of course Raphael wouldn't know what that felt like.

"Yeah, and besides, Raphael is too fabulous for swim trunks anyway." Mikey curved his hands out of the water as if he was showing off a manicure. He also spoke in a Beverley Hills stereotypical accent. Lifting his legs slightly, Raphael kicked his brother in brute force.

"Oooh… my tenders!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Even Master Splinter heard his cries from the other room, but did not come for his aid. Mikey's hands held his groin as he shrieked in pain.

"Ya know Mikey, every time I kick ya, it's getting harder and harder to find 'em." His laugh was deep and rather delightful to hear. Neither of the girls ever heard Raphael laugh. Well, at least by himself without the others joining in.

"Oooh, now I know how soccer balls feel. Ahhhh…." He continued to complain. Both sisters took a step back with their hands behind their backs.

"Okay," Venus began ", so I guess we'll just leave you all here. We'll be in the living room." The sisters left the room, not wanting to be in there any longer with the guys in their condition. Leo looked behind his back to watch them go. He saw how little Venus' shell was and how she swayed without effort thanks to her hips. Once she left, he turned back around to see Mikey smiling at him like a dork. His eyebrows bounced up and down quickly. Leonardo turned away from him and went back to relaxing.

Since the guys were soaking it up, it was the perfect opportunity to get the lair in shape. Venus pranced around with two feather dusters they found in a box under the kitchen counter cabinets. She decided to use her ninjitsu to clean and practice her leaps at the same time. Mona made her way to the makeshift coffee table and began to throw trash into a plastic bag. Cans and yellow peppers lived on the pizza platform. Splinter opened his eyes to see her clean his home.

"You girls are cleaning?" In reality, he never did see his sons clean. It was either done before he got home for they did something wrong or he had to force them to do it when they were children. They never cleaned from free will.

"Well, yeah. Chung I taught us that a clean spirit starts with a clean home. You must have said the same thing, but you have teenage boys." She gave him a gorgeous smile that made even the real Mona Lisa wish she had it.

"Just because we live in a sewer doesn't mean we have to… live like something that… lives in a sewer." Venus stopped dusting to think. "That flowed a lot better in my head." She confessed.

"Chung I must have been very pleased with you girls, and I cannot wait to see what it's like to have my own daughters." Mona had to look up at him. His old man smile was one worth seeing. Never has she seen anyone smile like that mentioning her except for… well, he's gone now. Mona sat on the couch with him. Her scaly arm wrapped around his ancient shoulders.

"Life will be a little easier that's for sure."

"How so?" Excitement was going to burst out of him, but his discipline had taken over him.

"Well…" she thought. "First things first: we love cleanliness." She raised her plastic bag as an example. Venus looked over to see her sister and guardian sitting next to each other. She had back flipped over the couch. Both ducked down until she landed onto one of the sushi stools. Her hands led a quick, flicking motion as she dusted the 'Fasten Your Seatbelts' sign on the wall.

"We don't dog pile each other and fight with our fists constantly. But beware; girls are hair pullers." She chimed in. Splinter looked worried. So worried, he had to hold onto the little hairs that made up of his moustache. Mona reassured him.

"Except us. I can't grab Venus by the hair anyways." Her little sister rubbed the top of her head in satisfaction.

"And girls just wanna have fun like that one American lady we've heard of overseas." Splinter knew who she was implying and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a dream indeed."

"Not to sound like this isn't fun but, this is really boring Mona." Venus meant cleaning, not their talk with Splinter. Mona slouched foreword. How could she make this more fun?

"Hold on." Mona Lisa stood up and trotted away from the two. "I think I saw something by the training room." They watched as she made it into the training room, and then disappear to another. Venus continued to dust the walls as she heard the many clicking sounds of plastic Mona shuffled around. Out of nowhere, a familiar beat rang from the other room. Its volume reached high into the living room.

"Mona?" she smiled from the song's familiarity. Her sister came running back in, stopping by the doorway.

"I brought it with us." she panted. Her excitement could contain her as she bounced up and down. "This is the little American music Venus and I have come to know." She explained to Splinter. It was their favorite American artist. Beyonce Knowles sang their favorite song from her album, 'End of Time'. Her gorgeous vocals surged through the girls, energizing them with unspeakable power.

"_Come take my hand, I won't let you go, I'll be your friend, I will love you so deeply…_" Mona found herself singing with much joy. Splinter was surprised at how well she could sing. She almost sounded like Beyonce herself, but with a slightly coarser voice. Venus swayed to Beyonce and her sister's song, bringing back the lovely memories back in China. Dropping the dusters, Venus took her Master by the hands and pulled him up with her.

"Come sensei. Dance with me." Her invitation was enough to get him to copy her movements. The rat and turtle waltzed around the lair, all smiles and laughter as they swung in circles.

"You dance very well." Venus commented. Splinter was pretty gifted in footwork, but he did look at his feet every so often. His rat smile couldn't be contained.

"I'm having a wonderful time." He stated whimsically. For two minutes, they both partied around their living room like it was a free dance floor. Mona was singing her gorgeous heart out, hitting all the notes right and really getting into the music.

Nearing the ending, four terrapins emerged from the bathroom and stood in the doorway. The three dancers were completely oblivious to their presence.

"What's going on in here?" Leonardo asked as he watched his father and Venus laugh as they danced together. Such a precious family moment should have been snapped by a Kodak. Turning their attention to the kitchen, their eyes sealed onto Mona. Her voice was so powerful, so soulful, and just as beautiful as she sang her ballet.

"_Boy come to me, let me turn your rain into sun." _She was dancing as if she were in a music video herself. Her eyes were clenched shut just to imagine it as so. Leonardo and Mikey idly walked in to join in on the fun. Raph and Donnie were more than pleased to stay out of the festivities. Meanwhile, Mona was making her way to the bigger turtles. Her eyes were still shut as she danced off towards them. Feeling uncomfortable, Donatello side stepped away from her path and decided to sit on his chair in the space made as a surveillance wall. Raphael stayed where he was. People move out of his way, not the other way around. Besides, this could be a great opportunity to scare or embarrass her as a way to get back at her for all the things she's done to him._ "Say you'll never let me, let me go." _The instrumental began to fade, but not Mona Lisa's singing. Her hands touched her opposite shoulders when her legs twisted around one another and spun in a ballerina fashion. Meanwhile, Venus and Splinter broke away from each other and spun back together to join once again._ "Go. Go. Go. Say you'll never let me go!"_

The singer stuck a pose with her hands in the air, embracing the echoes that boomed around the lair. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Raphael staring her down. Mona's face dropped as well as her arms. Both stared at each other, one starstrucked, and the other happy that he caught her. Venus also had a rude awakening herself. Instead of coming back to Splinter, she was shocked to see her in hold of Leonardo's arms. His sheepish smile was those of few he ever expressed. Her breath heaved onto his face, which sent goose bumps all over it. Her facial expression was vacant and still, but she smiled for it was a rather funny surprise to her. Curious to what happened to her previous partner; Venus looked over and laughed even harder. Her sensei did have a partner, but a rather goofy one. Splinter stood in Michelangelo's grasp. Beady black eyes looked at his son up and down.

"Hey Sensei." The young turtle sung in a ghetto girl fashion.

"Mikey," he looked up at his smiling son. "Do we need to have a talk?" Mikey rushed his hands and held one on top of the other high on his chest.

"Are you dumping me sensei?" his tone of voice was girly and choked up. He reached out to caress his Master's face. "All I wanted to do is love you!" he cried out. Splinter acknowledged that Mikey was due for a good ole fashion slap on the hand. His son held his hand and waddled away. Venus had to rip Leo's grasp on her to follow Mikey. His hands were clutched onto hers pretty tight, but he liked it. Compared to his calloused hands, hers were like an angel's. He never wanted to let go, but he did anyways.

Mona and Raphael were still as statues. Neither one recalled staring for so long.

"Uh, um." He fumbled his words. "Ya got a nice set of pipes there." Mona wanted to smile but she was in shock. This was the first time Raphael had commented her. Getting her back to reality, Mikey latched his arm along Mona Lisa, hugging her tightly.

"You sing like an angel babe!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"Beyonce is my favorite American singer." Her arms folded up as her gaze turned away from the brothers, like usual when she was given the spotlight. "Growing up, I tried years to match her vocals. Now I can catch some of it, but she sings professionally, and I don't." Scenes of her singing by the silent creek when she was thirteen flashed before her. Oh, how Venus loved to dance around to her song, jumping into the creek that was shin deep. Chung I would look down from his balcony. His old, wrinkled smile proved how pleased for he had raised two beautiful daughters. Sweet memories in China.

"Come with me." Keeping her close, Mikey ran, pulling her behind her. Everyone else followed, wondering what stupid idea he had this time. Master Splinter stopped in the training room and threw his hood over his head.

"No one go out." He ordered. "I will be in the park for the time being." Donatello was the last turtle in the room.

"Yes Master Splinter." His crooked smile wasn't reassuring, especially since he waved him off and started to the other room.

"I'm serious Donatello." He warned. "I will find out and you will serve time in the hashi. All of you." Donnie shuddered at the thought. He hated rotating in circles while hitting a fragile ping pong ball back and fourth. It was nauseating. Sure they had the power to stop, but their discipline always kept them going.

"Yes Master." He slightly whined as he watched his father climb up the ladder and successfully hit topside topside. The others entered a large alcove. A red flood light reflected off the crash cymbals on the drum set covered in various stickers. It was lined with posters like all the other rooms were, but there was the large stereo system Mona found. She's never seen one with so many knobs and complexity. Must have been Donatello's work. Venus sauntered over to the bin pulled from the shelf. This is probably where Mona Lisa found the soundtrack for it was lined with old CDs.

"This room, you never showed us." She said as her fingers flipped through their collection.

"Well, it's our jam room." Mikey came up from behind her. His hands rubbed the back of his neck to keep the irritating wet mask from chaffing his neck. "We're currently working on a hip hop Christmas album, but we didn't want to mention it cause we thought you two might ruin that, but now…" He leaned back slightly and opened his arms to her as if he was presenting her. "We have a freakin' singer on our hands!" What could she say? They liked her singing, the same singing she thought that wasn't good enough. She folded her arms and looked at the floor. Mikey lowered his hands. He shuffled over to the stereo and looked through on of the boxes from the shelf. He pulled out a pair of Skull candy headphones, its color was faded and the cord was full of knots. Next, he pulled out a speaker that video gamers would use on an Xbox or something. After hooking up the wires and plugging things in, he handed the gear to Mona.

"Here, put this on and speak through this." Shyly and unsure, she took them from him. She hastily set the headphones to her head and fastened the microphone around her head.

"Give her a beat DJ Dona Tell'em." Mikey commanded. His tall brother tinkered with his advanced wristwatch, searching for an instrumental Mona could make do with.

"Ignitiating beat starting in 3…2…1…" The music surged into her headphones. Being pretty old, the music easily flowed out in the open.

"Do you know this song?" he asked. It was another of Beyonce's songs. A soulful ballet of "Emotion" with her girls 'Destiny's Child' flowed through her ear pieces. She smiled, quite pleased with its familiarity.

"Yes." It was one of her favorites as well, but "Love on Top" was best.

"Can you sing another one for us? Please?" He insisted. It was obvious Michelangelo was very excited about her hidden talent. Mona closed her eyes, getting the jist of the beat after the orchestra ensemble that started the song off so she could sing along to it.

"_It's over and done, but the heartache lives on Inside…"_ She smoothed her voice as best she could. Mona couldn't see it, but everyone was shocked. Her gorgeous vocals entertained and awed all five turtles for 4:22 minutes. _"Goodnight." _Was the last word that came from her. She opened her calming eyes, taking the headphones off of her head to see her roommates.

"Mona, you could be a professional, a star! Picture it babe! Lights, camera, action all waiting on you hand and foot. You'd be the talk of the world, better yet, run the world!" Donatello placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. He was high in glory as his gaze looked out into space.

"That's nice thought Mikey, but you did miss one little detail." He made a pinching form of his hand.

"And…?"

"She's a mutant lizard brother. Sorry." It almost killed Michelangelo. All his dreams, those dreams he came up with in two minutes were gone, out of his life, and never to be seen again.

"Aw man!" he moped. "But can we still record you?" his face held up from his prior disappointment. Mona didn't know what to say. Umms and other uncertain mumblings escaped her.

"It would be awesome for you to sing in our album." Leo added. Mona didn't know what to say. She looked over his shoulder. Raph stood in the background, standing quietly the entire time. He didn't dare to look at her.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be recorded right now." Her voice hinted distraught.

"Aw man! Come on!" Mikey yelled out. Everyone jumped and covered the holes they called ears. Leonardo wasn't shy to hold his brother and put his big hand over his mouth. Mikey wanted to gag from the dingy cloth that fastened to his wrist.

"Mikey! It's her choice and we will honor it." His little brother struggled to get clean air back into his system. Leo cut him some slack by loosening his hold and uncovering his mouth.

"Can't we force her to do it?" he gasped. His eyes reverted back to Mona. Those two blue orbs cut her from the inside out. "How much do you like odor eaters?" he asked her. Mona took a step back.

"Mikey, no."

"But…"

"We are not gonna feed her odor eaters!" Leonardo shouted at his little brother.

"Hold'on hold'on hold'on." She slurred her words, waving her hand back and fourth. "Why would you feed me odor eaters?"

"Well," he nonchalantly answered. "Tastes nasty, makes ya gassy, gets ya loopy for a good hour." He listed with his three fingers. "Pretty lethal stuff. I know just where to get them too; you have a bunch of them in your bag."

"How do you know I have odor eaters in my bag?" she interrogated. Her claws dug into her palms.

"Yeah, well, when you weren't looking, I might have… gone though your bag to… find something I might find… pleasant to me." He let out a weak laugh, embarrassed that he had been caught. "I'd never guess you'd wear a 34D Mona Lisa." He tried to compliment her, trying to make the tension go away.

"Okay." Something was weird about Mona Lisa. Her face seemed to show she was worked up, but calm about it. "Venus, could you do me a favor?" her little sister came up from behind her, ready for her request.

"Yeah?" her sister jerked herself down and took off her heels roughly.

"Hold these!" she shoved them into her sister's chest before charging Michelangelo. The whimp of a terrapin screamed and covered his head for what's to come next. Webbed fingers came to scratch his face, but never made contact with his skin. He looked up in fear to see Mona's arms locked in Venus', struggling to free herself from her.

"Let me hit him Venus! Please let me hit him!" she shrieked. Venus stood her ground.

"Mona! Stop!" she jerked her sister up to stop her from flailing. Seeing the opportunity, Mikey scrambled to his feet and disappeared into their home. Now even angrier that he had escaped, Mona outstretched her tail. The green tail was used like a baseball bat for she swung it into her sister's legs. Venus fell off balanced, having to let go of Mona. The female turtle stayed on all fours, resting her now bruised legs.

"I hate you sometimes." She breathed, but Mona paid no mind. She jumped up and sprinted away. Before she got to the entrance, she was grabbed by the hand and jerked back into the room. The hand was calloused and strong. She knew who it was, so she didn't even bother to see.

"It ain't worth it." Raphael loosened his grip on her hands. He hoped he wasn't crushing them. Mona stayed steamed. "Idiot's gonna do something else stupid to get him whooped." Venus crawled up and took her older sister by the shoulders.

"Come on Mona." The lizard sighed. "You can help me ice my legs that you bruised." Raphael let go of her hand so she can escort her sister to their bedroom.

"Well," Donatello started. "So much for the love songs."


	7. Not You Stockman

The snow was cleared from the rural mountains of New York. On a hill, far from any civilization, was the Sack's Estate. Once owned by a power hungry millionaire now forced to live behind bars. Iron barred gates slept onto the ground, dented horribly from when Vern crashed into it with the channel six truck.

It was a couple months since the turtles were locked up and busted out of there. After Sack's arrest, policemen already searched the place. Any weapon or evidence to use against him were confiscated and used in the courtroom. But there was once place they couldn't get to. The secret door which led to a secret room that led to the secret fully fledged science laboratory. Sack's scientist's had been hidden here as well as the foot for Sack's building had been cleared and investigated. Amongst them was Karai, Shredder's leader of the Foot Clan and adopted daughter. The thumps of her black boots plodded onto the linoleum floors as everyone stayed cleared out of her way. She was a woman on a mission. Finding herself in the same laboratory where the turtles were kept, she scanned the area. Each time she saw the containment units and the chipped concrete from where the Shredder threw Raphael was a terrible remembrance of their failure. Her failure.

"Toriasu. Get Out." Her voice was quick and sharp. Scared of the angry daughter, scientists dropped what they were doing and filed out of the room. Each one looking at her eyes, trying to determine her mood. She let them pass, but one of the scientists passed with his head down. In his hands was a small stack of files that he held so securely. Karai grabbed the collar of his white coat.

"You stay Stockman." She ordered. He finally looked up at her. He was an African American man, about 5'10 with square framed glasses resting on his large nose.

"Mistress Karai. Of what do I have the pleasure of speaking to you?" he would ask in his routine sarcasm. She knew he didn't like her, but she was the head of the Foot, and their entire operation for the Shredder's absence.

"I must tell you…what are those?" she pointed to the files he held so closely to his chest.

"They are the plans Master Shredder asked me to finalize." He spoke so eloquently. Her hands shot out at him.

"Hand them to me." She ordered.

"I am sorry, but I promised to the Shredder. This was between the master and the scientist." He held them more to the side, hoping Karai won't lunge for them and take it away.

"Shredder is not here. I am. That makes me the new master." She jerked her outstretched hand. Baxter Stockman sighed in defeat and began to walk towards a table.

"Why don't I show you?" he invited her with an outstretched hand. Reluctantly, she followed him to the computer he was seated at. He put in a drive and various documents and diagrams were displayed before her. He clicked onto a file with the title of "Michelangelo." Like a super computer would do, the young turtle's physiology with a 3-D diagram and analysis popped open.

"Before the turtles had escaped, Shredder saw the potential of ultimate warriors these turtles would become. Those baby box turtles grew up as bulky, almost seven foot, honorable warriors. Without consulting with you or your brother, Sax," Karai rolled her eyes. She may be partnering with Sax, but she never considered him her brother. Shredder seemed to take favor and him, which made her green with jealousy. That's why he became the millionaire and she was left to the dirty work by leading a gang organization. Despite her jealousy, she continued to listen. "He asked me to find a way to create a faster paced, quick growing solution to replicate their mutations. Improve them. Make them ready made warriors by rearranging their genes." Stockman clicked onto some part of the turtle's body and a green slide with teal splotches appeared. "This is a sample of this turtle's blood. Compared to humans, the cells are way too big. This could be why they are stronger and bigger but it could also be that way because animals are naturally supposed to be bigger than us." Stockman pulled up a slide of human and turtle DNA in the same zoom preference. The difference could be spotted easily with the size and color. "Imagine these four turtles on our side, fighting for our cause. They don't even have to be turtles. Better yet, lions, bears, even great white sharks becoming four times larger than those turtles with an army of 300 head!" Stockman exclaimed, quite pleased with his research. Karai grabbed the top corner of the computer screen to get a better look at the blood sample.

"Is such a feat possible Stockman?" Karai stood straight and crossed her arms. The genius spun to face her in his spinning chair. His hand carefully held the sides of his glasses.

"If I could get my hands on some volunteers and powerful animals…" he paused. ",we will be unstoppable." His big lips curved into a smile. Karai looked very pleased for she smiled too.

"Good work Stockman. Master should be quite pleased when he comes back." With things to do, she turned away from him and started for the door. Stockman rushed after her, his hand catching her shoulder. The female leader turned with annoyance and it didn't help that Stockman was still smiling.

"Didn't you have news to tell me? Or was that it?" he asked. Karai looked down, trying to remember what she wished to say.

"Yes, I have news from the Shredder." Her eyes stared coldly into his. "He is ready."


	8. Sweet Dreams

Michelangelo has been avoided, and this time, it was under different circumstances. Ever since Mona Lisa found out he went through her bag, she tried to slash his face up. A couple of days had passed and she hasn't talked to him since. She doesn't even want to see him. Every time he entered the same room as her, she'd leave immediately in utter silence. Today he was going to confront her, no matter how much she attempted to run or kill him. Leonardo had told him that she was in the bedroom, hugging the pillows in solitary boredom. He tiptoed through the jam room and into their small room that housed six. Mona was in the exact description Leo gave him. She lay in his orange bed, strangling a small pillow with black and white graphics covering it. Mona looked so comfortable in her black and pink plaid pajama pants with a black off shoulder sweater explaining exactly how much she cared about people's problems. Her tail swung low and soft from the hole she had to cut in the pants. Michelangelo had to take a deep breath before entering the room.

"_Here we go_."

"Hey Mona." He spoke softly. The lizard lady looked up solemnly. Her eyes matched his gaze, making Mikey believe approaching her was a bad idea. He heard her rustle as she tried to get up from her comfortable state. "No, no c'mon Mona. Stay. I wanna… I wanna talk to you," he fumbled with his necklaces. ", Ya know, about what happened." Oh, how much he wanted to get out of there and hide, but he had to make things right with Mona. It's not good to have so much tension around in these sewers, he'd repeat to himself, but in less sentimental words. He knew he did wrong, and now he had to fix it. Mona sighed and held out her hand as a sign to 'Sit down' with her. Idly, Mikey sat on Dontello's pad and faced his body to her. He knew best to not say anything and hear Mona Lisa than worsen it by saying something stupid. His eyes looked down at the floor waiting for her to talk for the first time.

"Mikey," she began sharply. "You went through my stuff. My personal things without my consent." Mikey winced at each statement. "That's like high treason on the friendship barrier." Mona explained, and she was right. Rummaging through the property of others is a trust destroyer, but not only was Mikey a culprit, he also considered himself a victim as he looked up to see her. Her face was in all seriousness and sincerity, but Michelangelo smiled a little.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one going through people's stuff." Mona cocked her head to the side. Mikey reached behind him, struggling with the tight straps supporting his shell. Held in his hand was a magazine, the same magazine Mona had been glued to for the past few days. "Found it on the table. I wonder who was reading my magazine." He asked in a mocking tone. Mona Lisa was dumbfounded.

"That's yours? You do know it's for seventeen year old girls." She pointed her slightly dulled claw at the clump of papers.

"Yep." He smiled. Not an inch of doubt on him.

"And you're a fifteen year old boy?"

"Mm hm and you're eighteen." He giggled. He got her on that one.

"Not the point Mikey." She sighed. "Why would you own that?" Michelangelo went back to seriousness as he held the loud thing before him, letting his thumb flip through the pages.

"So I can learn what girls are like." He confessed. "I definitely can't find out from my three mutant brothers and dad, and the internet just makes girls look bad. C'mon, how many girls work on the pole or twerk on strangers?"

"Twerk?" Mikey watched her eyes go from awe to confusion.

"Yeah, twerk." Mona shook her head no. Is there no internet or TV in China? "Ya know. Booty work, booty work, booty, booty, booty work." He sang as he tried to move himself slightly up and down as an impression of twerking. He had hoped that it could possibly refresh her memory.

"What are you talking about?" She took it as an offense

"You don't wanna know if you're a good girl."

"And I'm a good girl?" Her heart was touched by her webbed hand. "I stole your brother's mask and dropped my sister on her knees to go after you." Both smiled, lightly chuckling at her previous feats.

"This magazine," he continued, "tells me what they like, and how they solve their problems, and what they want to hear from dudes like me, but you know, less green." He joked. "As handsome as I am, there's the problem of being a mutant and being a turtle. If I was a girl, I'd go out with the guy that's part lion and shove dirt down the turtle's shell." Mona nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe someday I'll find someone who would overlook that and focus on the type of person I am."

"Cute, funny, charming…" Mona listed with a wide smile. Michelangelo wished to hear her go on, but decided to finish for her.

"And knows what every girl wants. That's the master plan."

"So when I came, you got curious. Venus and I are the first women you guys have closely interacted with."

"More than April O'Neil. You guys live down here."

"Why go through my things Mikey? You wouldn't have done that with anyone else."

"That I can explain. A couple issues back, it talked about friendships and what friends should know. So I checked through your bag to see what you liked, but I ended up with a slingshot instead." Mona grabbed one strap of her bra from under her sleeve and pulled it up for him to see if he was still talking about it.

"Slingshot?"

"I figured it out once I read the tags on that thing. I wasn't trying to pry." He sped his words up. His hands were also presented to her as if it were a police officer checking someone if they had a weapon on him. "Though it was a very nice surprise." He muttered softly to the side. Mona's slight smile dropped with her eyes when she heard what he said. When he saw that she heard him, he silently apologized.

"Aw Mikey." Mona whined. She lifted herself and sat down next to him, feeling sorry. She wrapped her scaly arms around his neck and leaned on his side. Michelangelo returned the favor by hugging her back, feeling her embrace around him. It was a special hug, a feeling he could get from his brothers when they'd really come together. "The next time you wanna know something about me, just ask." He felt her eyes squint on his shoulder. By that, he could tell she was glaring up at him.

"It wasn't what you thought it was like; I just wanted to know. I wanted to be that guy one step ahead of everything. So I wanted to practice on you." They shared their embrace for a short while. Mona unwrapped her arms around him and placed her hand on his knee. She shook it playfully.

"Tell me what else you know."

"What?" Did he hear her right? Must be the mask covering his ear holes.

"C'mon, you couldn't have gone through all that trouble just to know what bra size I am." Well, at first he didn't, she reminded herself. Mikey gave in as she agged him on with the same technique a child would do to persuade their parents.

"Well, I know you're a Gemini, you enjoy easy reading, your favorite color is pink, and I'm just guessing here, you are exactly… 6'1 ft." He answered, fondling his necklaces again. Mona looked down at the floor, catching everything he had guessed about her.

"Actually I'm 6'2, but you're right!" She pointed a finger at him excitedly.

"Power of the magazine babe." He unclipped his sunglasses off of his seashell necklace and placed the white shades on his big face. Then he began to sing the chorus of an ever popular song. "I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man… yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!" he swung his torso side to side with his arms and palms up, raising the roof.

"Aw, you're just too cute for words!" her hand reached around to his face. Her soft scaled fingers grazed his cheek. He felt the love as her thumb gathered his face into her pointer finger, pinching them ever so lightly. She treated him like a brother, but in a more caring, feminine way that his immediate family could never do. And he had to admit it, he liked it.

Meanwhile, Donatello was contently assembling a new addition to the bathroom. Now living in a house with…girls… it would be essential to put up a door so they can privately do any of their… girly things. Whatever that means. Mona tried to explain it to him but he blanked out when she started talking about hair. The female species seem unconfident and hide their flaws. They also have some differences from the guys and like to be alone most of the time, so sharing a room with open walls throws out isolation quick. So he welded away with the sheeted metal. His big, protruding lips hummed to one of Pharrell's tunes, happily doing his work. The welding mask up, he discovered that he needed a different sized bolt for the other was too small. He took off the welding mask completely but left his favorite goggles on the floor and headed for his stash of scraps next to his monitor wall. Passing by, he saw the blue clad female turtle sitting quietly and peacefully on the couch. Crossing over, he crouched down to see her vacant expression lifting up her legs from the floor and crossing them with each other.

"What are you doing Venus?" he forced himself to ask. Her brown eye opened, looking at the tall turtle still staring at her with the same curiosity.

"About to go for a little swim in my Chi pool." Her eye closed again, going back into focusing.

"Oh, that's nice." Donatello was going about his business but stopped himself. "Wait, what?" What did she just say? Never had he heard of Chi before. Sure when he'd flip through channels those kids programs would talk about chi, but never from anything else. Venus slowly raised her hands to her chest, taking in up a praying position with her palms closed into one another.

"The Chi pool, mystic energy of Chinese magicians." Her voice sounded smooth as silk. It was a nice change in tone. Everybody in the lair was raspy and rowdy, but her magical voice soothed him. Venus continued. "Chung I taught me little but I wish to go further in my abilities." Her explanation was short and sweet, unlike Leo who would lecture his brothers for everything he did. The leader's only flaw.

"Y'know," Donnie scratched the back of his head, leaning on the couch's arm with his own arm smiling deviously. Was he attempting swag? If he was, those taped up glasses and slightly nasally voice wasn't helping. "I'm not really a believer in magic. Science explains everything in my opinion." He said matter-of-factly. Venus kept her eyes shut, but he knew she was listening despite her vagueness.

"You're a logical thinker Donatello, but magic is real."

"I never said it was fake. I just said I don't depend on it." When did he ever depend on magic?

"I know but your core tells me you do not believe." That "gotcha!" smile spread across Venus' face like a wildfire in dead tall grass. The warrior was awestruck.

"How… how did you… how'd ya… what?" he questioned while stumbling on his words.

"It's all in the Chi." He was nervous now. Maybe this magic stuff wasn't a big glop of used oil, but he needed more proof. Yes! Lucky guess that she believed he didn't believe in magic. Almost everybody doesn't believe in that childish charade.

"Okay Houdini, what else does your chi tell you?" He smirked with his lean arms crossing his plastron. Venus arched her eyebrows.

"Okay." She challenged. Suddenly, her scaled arms waved around in circles, sometimes fluttering like a bird, and mimicking as if she was trapped in a box. "It's telling me… it's telling me…" she repeated. Donnie could have sworn she was just messing with him with this new behavior.

"It's telling me to stay away from the Pop Tarts because you lick all the icing off the top." If Venus could ever blandly guess someone's secret, it would have been now. Enjoying every second, she watched the tech turtle open his big lips wide in shock.

"Oh my gosh." He muttered.

"Raphael told me." She confessed. "I can only pick up so much through feelings and mind intrusion." Magic was a tricky element, especially for such a novice like her.

"Okay. Whew!" his cool hand wiped a drop of sweat off of his brow. The last thing their family needed was a mind reader all up in their business and if Venus saw everything in their manly minds with their manly thoughts, oh my gosh. Although it would be scientifically interesting to know what's going on in Mikey's thick skull.

"And why did you call me Houdini? Is that insult?"

"No, no, no. Houdini is a famous magician here in America. His illusions are legendary."

"Nice effort, but I have actual magic. Illusions are clever but are for child's play. My magic uses the energy of the world and the mystic beings." Donnie may have been very intelligent, but thinking that the energy of the world could be harvested by one was impossible, yet fascinatingly unbelievable. The mystic beings part would need a little more coaxing for him to begin believing though. She took in a deep breath. Her head began to relax her thoughts and her heartbeat slowed down. He could see it from her body language, which was letting her sink down in her sitting position. "I'm about to enter the dream world." Donatello looked around him. He looked for any sign of this dream world. Monitors were still on the wall, nothing was caving in… where are his goggles! He felt around his bald head. Oh yeah, he left them by the bathroom.

"Uh, what is this 'Dream World'" he made the two fingers and wiggled them, "anyway?"

"It is a place to dream."

"_Go figure Sherlock." _He thought.

"A place where everyone who enters it is safe from harm, from distractions, a place to completely relax and enjoy. You could die in the physical world and not even know it." Her description was unusual. She spoke of a place that was so safe that you could be dead and not even notice. He liked the idea. The relax thing, not the dying.

"Extraordinary, mind if I watch you do your thing?" he shot gun fingers at her, letting one another chase each other in a circle.

"Sure, I'm just getting started." Venus closed her eyes again. Her facial expression loosened up, relaxing with each passing second. At any moment, there would be a light show swirling around the lair, sucking them into a fantasy like no other. Donatello couldn't contain himself as he waited for it to happen.

Minutes passed since Venus last spoke. Donnie was still standing in front of her, waiting. His back and head slumped over in boredom, swaying his impatient body side to side. He could have been working on putting up the door right now, but Venus was expecting him and that would be rude to bail out on her.

"Hold my hand." He finally heard her say. Her voice serene as she extended her invitation. Hesitating, Donatello hastily outstretched his arm and settled his big hand on top of her little one. Instantly, there was a bright flash and it transported him to somewhere else. He was sitting in a little wooden boat with Venus who now standing but still in hand with him. Taking his eyes off of her, his surroundings changed completely. As they floated down the transparent, white glowing water, he took note that they were in some type of dark coniferous forest. Every leaf off of the tree glowed a bright blue, including some of the visible cracks in the trunks. Everywhere he turned, the plant life glowed in the dark like the glow sticks from back home. Roaming the sky, he could not have guessed. Brightly glowing fish swam in the sky. By their looks, they must be koi and beta fish with long flowing tails as they rocked back and fourth to move. It almost made him nauseous for nothing seemed to make sense. Interested, he dared to look in the water. Tugging on Venus' hand a little, he carefully leaned over the boat's rim. The white water flowed still, perfect for him to witness what lived below. Standing on the bottom of the lake on brightly colored pebbles, he saw a blue, long maned horse with her offspring suckling off of her. Surrounding her were a numerous amount of rainbow horses along with such animals like rabbits resting on the paws of a sleeping fox, or the rhino with a weave of illuminating green vines wrapped around him giving a Bengal tiger a ride on his proud back. What was this place? Land animals lived in the deep waters and fish swam in the sky? Taking note of the sky, he had to clean his glasses to filter what the sky was. It wasn't blue with clouds or anything else normal.

Pitch black dominated the sky, accompanied by millions of cluttered magenta stars. Accenting the air were teal green cosmos speckling every dark space available, surrounding a large soft purple and green version of the planet Jupiter. Scaring him, he was obstructed the view of the large, quarter of a planet when a dark blue figure intruded. It still glowed with streaks of light blue covering its body as a blue whale floated by. The air vibrated as it sang its gorgeous song above them. The bigger turtle reached out a hand to graze the flat part of his massive fin.

"Oh, my it's... it's…" he stammered. His legs felt like jelly as he struggled to stand next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she sounded out of breath. She felt his hand loosen a little, knowing he was starting to relax his nerves.

"There are so many stars and colors, it's a utopia." Looking off to the side, he noticed his camera on his shoulder. Hastily, he tried to locate it's on switch from the many wires and button embellishing him. Venus let go of his hand and rested it on his shoulder to stop him. She explained to him that it wouldn't work and that the camera will only see them in the living room. Bummer. The guys wouldn't believe how amazing this world was, and how cool magic could be. Did he admit that? Does Donnie believe in magic now? He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he didn't deny it either.

"Magic is a beautiful mystic energy when used for good," A little school of simple seahorses galloped with the current. The female red slider outstretched her arm to hopefully welcome one to her. ", but others see the dark power and abuse it. Just like the dragons did." Donatello turned to face her. His eyebrows shot up in question. Venus turned slightly to meet his face as a little seahorse grazed onto her palm; its long nose tickled her. Quickly, she explained to him. "They were humanoids such as us, but they destroyed this place a long time ago." As she spoke, she offered the seahorse to him. He listened, breathing in and holding his breath as if his breathing would frighten the baby. Courageous as it was, the delicate animal took to him quickly. His two green fingers closed down onto his hand, containing the beautiful creature as it nuzzled itself inside. "It took years of fighting before we ultimately defeated them and returned the Dream World back into the wonder it is." The mob of seahorses passed over their heads. One of them floated where it was for a long while. When the seahorses began to leave, it called back to them. It was calling back to the seahorse snuggled in Donatello's hands. Slowly, he opened up his big palms. It raised its head higher and galloped off with her father, not missing Donnie at all.

"Wow. There's a lot of fairy tale stuff floating around here. Are there pretty pink unicorns running around too?" he joked.

"Please Donatello, everyone knows unicorns are black." He looked at her again. "It was a joke. Not everything should be taken literal." Her smile grew sweet, adding the cuteness as she adjusted her bandana braids. Venus truly reminded him of a sweet, unspoiled girl in a storybook. Innocence at it finest.

Gently, the white water guided their boat as it sailed downstream. Venus was explaining how the trees animatedly came to life until a mysterious window painted itself onto the air before them. Abruptly, a flash of pictures swiftly showed on and off the screen.

There was a little turtle toddler running into the arms of another, but it was an older human girl. The next painted the image of the now older turtle and a reptilian girl skipping rocks by a pond. The images grew shorter in length, blinking in light speeds.

"Venus, what's going on?" He shot a look at her. She was completely dazed. Her glazed eyes copied the images coming before them. Donatello grew impatiently worried, like he always did. "What's happening?" No answer. It was a rare moment when he couldn't do anything but watch and hope for everything to be alright. Magic was out of his league. Simultaneously, the images grew into bright flashes of colored and white light, reflecting off the magic turtle's lime eyes.

"Let go Donatello!" She finally spoke. Her gaze never left the spectacle. What did she mean 'let go'? She let go of his hand ten minutes ago. Donnie had to roll out any scientifically questionable possibilities of what she could have meant. Wait! This is called the 'Dream World'. What do you do when you want to get away from a dream? You wake up, right? Could it have been that easy? If it was, he couldn't leave her. What if he lost her or something? But he had no choice and do what she said. "Let go!" she repeated. How could he wake up from something that he was awake to? Venus looked as if she couldn't tolerate his presence anymore, aggravating Donatello more about what he was to do. Closing his eyes, he did what he was told. He let go.

The air felt still. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was still standing in their living room just where he had been before he entered the Dream World. A reminder shot up into his brain, remembering Venus. She was still sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Her hands kept a perfect triangle as they vibrated against her own plastron. Within the squint changes in her eyes, Venus was fighting something.

"_I knew I should've stayed. Way to go Donatello!" _he argued within himself. Venus could be hurt with whatever was happening. That magic movie thing was real and troubled Venus immensely. What if it's some type of warp or dimension portal if there was such a thing. Watching TV and Mikey telling him every detail of what happened in his comics weren't helping him get down to a good and non-violent outcome. Perhaps she will be hurt? How could he break it to his family? How could he break it to her big sister? Oh, he hoped he wouldn't have to tell Mona. If she can tease Raphael and get away with it, she will destroy him. "Hey Mona Lisa," he role played in the living room. "I'm sorry to tell you that I dropped your sister off in the Dream World and now she's sitting on the couch like she's possessed." He pointed at the still trembling turtle. His arms dropped after seeing her expression once more and wiped off his guilty smile.

"_That's ridiculously stupid."_ The techie found himself pacing in front of the couch, but he didn't care. He needed to know how to find out if Venus was okay.

"Mona Lisa!" He thought his imagination screamed, but it was Venus de Milo. Her eyes shot open and leaned forward as if she got out of shock. "Donatello." She attempted to stand, but her jelly legs gave up on her. Donnie caught her before she hit the floor. Her body jolted then she looked up at him with the laziest of expressions. She was nearly knocked out. Donatello's eyes went wide and his big lips went outward, making an O with his mouth.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?" _Venus thought. _"Maybe it's the whole magic deal that got him spooked or something."_ She tried to comfort herself after the event that had taken place. Suddenly feeling hot, her insides felt like they were burning her core. Must have been how careless she was when exiting the Dream World. There's a lot of electricity and energy when leaving and exiting. If done improperly, you can experience pain. In the worst case, permanent pain. She was burning from her gut. Venus used her gaining strength to reach for one of her fans fastened to her side. Reaching down, her arm ran along Donatello's. A question popped into her mind once she reached the wooden handle of her weapon.

"_Where is Donnie holding me?" _she thought as she shyly looked down. Her face was as red as his once she found where his hands led. On accident, when Venus fell against him, Donatello didn't know where his hands would end up, so he just grabbed her. Embarrassed, he was holding her up, his hands under the bottom of her shell. Venus slowly looked up at him. Both shyly giggled and Venus stood up. Quickly after she stood, he released his hands and scratch his head nervously.

"S-s sorry. Are you okay Venus?" His lips refused to speak to her correctly.

"Where's Mona?" Venus demanded, her embarrassment washed over quickly.

"I don't know, I think she's in the room with Mikey. Is everything okay?" He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she ran away from him.

"Oh, it's more than okay!" She looked back at the confused turtle as she ran to their bedroom.

Donatello followed her. What happened? Why was she so happy? He asked himself as he ran in short, choppy steps. He and his brothers weren't the smoothest of runners. Their bodies were in top condition and their legs were more than capable to sprint in miraculous speed. They blamed their shells for it because it caused them to be slightly hunched forward. He turned the corner and entered their room. It was awkward in there. Mona Lisa and Michelangelo were in the orange bed next to each other, laying belly down and sharing a magazine between them.

"What are you guys doing?" The blue lady turtle asked in an appropriate tone.

"Filling out this survey." Mona Lisa took the magazine from Mikey's clutch and showed it to her. The headlines screamed "Which Disney Princess Are You?". "I'm Belle, which means I am kind and loyal. It also said I was quiet, but seriously, you can not get everything right in this stuff."

"I'm Mulan, but I thought I'd be more like Pocahontas. She the real MVP trying to bring two different groups of people together with understanding and love AND she can paint colors with the wind. That's one classy chick." Donatello and Venus stood side-by-side, staring un-approvingly at their orange clad counterpart. "Wanna play?" he asked loudly. Venus shuddered at the sudden noise.

"No." she turned him down immediately. "Mona. I saw you." Mikey and Mona looked at each other curiously, and then reverted back to her sister.

"Yeah, me too when I looked in the mirror in the bathroom this morning." She answered sarcastically.

"No, I was using the chi pool and saw you, you and I as children. I believe I'm coming close to figuring it out." Mona gasped. Her eyes twinkled from the news.

"Close to what?" Mikey let the magazine slip through his stubby fingers. It dropped onto the floor with a loud, thunderous clap.

"Our past." Venus answered. Donatello made her turn his way a little by putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her slightly. He wanted a real explanation. The Chi told her so. "We don't know who we are or how we came to be. I've been working on a spell, a type of memory remedy that will reveal our past to us."

"What's keeping you back? You seem very proficient in the magic arts."

"It is very complicated and requires more energy from other resources other than earthly energy and mystics. That thing that happened in the Dream World was a sign that I am coming close." Relief rushed over the techie turtle. It did his conscious good that he didn't leave Venus in some type of mind battle when he let go of her. "All that has been forgotten will be found once I'm ready." Michelangelo reached down to pick up his dropped magazine. He hastily flipped through the pages to find the page that they were on.

"How long is that gonna take cause we have a couple more quizzes to take." He asked, almost annoyed. Never had they heard him annoyed. Must be because they're cutting into his fun time and not him cutting others. Venus sighed, letting her eyes guide itself to the floor, beholding her magical hands. A yellow spark emerged from them.

"Soon."


	9. Sparring

The lair was relatively quiet. Evryone was off doing their own thing. Donnie tried his best to keep Mikey's boredom from breaking things. Mona and Raph kept their fights up to schedule like they did every morning, this time about Mona waking up every morning with his feet in her face. Humorous to listen, yes, but to watch, you were going to get dragged into it. At this time of day, Splinter would go about on his long walks within the sewer; discovering new places and bringing food back home in the afternoon. While everyone did their normal thing, Leonardo was able to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Keeping control on his team and caring for his newly expanded family was enough work to drive you bonkers. Today was his declared relaxation day. How long he has waited for some type of peace (There's only so much quiet with his brothers, running septic, and New York roaring above your head). Leonardo would be seen sitting back in the skateboard chair. He kept his soda can by his side as he relaxed while watching TV on one of the twenty monitors. Reruns of the _The Wayans Bros._ created a marathon on the BET channel, bringing a good and hilarious day. In the nearing end of an episode, Leo picked up the sounds of cemented footsteps coming from the door in the room. The door was barricaded by Donatello's junk, but was removed for it was the fastest, and the cleanest, way from April's apartment to the lair. Voices grew more and more clear as April and Vern argued with each other.

"C'mon O'Neil." Vern agged on as he opened the door for her. April fast walked in, not even looking to see who was around. Vern turned around to shut the door, doing it so swiftly to catch up with the furious woman.

"No Vern, that was sneaky and I don't appreciate it. It's bad enough I'm already busy with my new job." April plopped herself onto the edge of the monitor desk, crossing her arms.

"How much trouble is it to run a stupid antique shop?" April's head turned his way abruptly. Vern knew he juts made a fatal mistake.

"First off: those "stupid" antiques are my Uncle Augie's. He was my favorite relative before he passed away. And secondly: making ends meet while taking a couple more courses in law and journalism is killing me."

"Then, how about stopping and go beg Thompson for your job back?"

"Why don't I shove a club up in Thompson's-."

"Hey." Leo decided now was the time to get the two to stop arguing. He gave up his position as he turned around the swivel chair and stood up to greet them.

"Hey Leonardo." April smiled as she stood to hug her friend. Vern followed behind her.

"'Ey Leo." He grabbed his three fingered hand and bumped shoulders with him. Vern wouldn't normally do so, but ever since he met the guys, he learned that he needed to boost up his style points. Vern couldn't admit it to himself, but it was because Raphael called him a "human nerd".

"What brings you guys down here?"

"What? I can't visit my family with a real reason?" her comment brought a bigger smile on Leo's face. He liked the fact that April calls them family. There were a number of things she could address them as: Mutants, Monsters, Freaks, or worse… pets.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mikey popped his head out of the bedroom. The sight of April made his eyes pop out of his skull. "Angelcakes! I missed you so much babe!" His big shoes plodded to make echoes. He finally reached her, squeezing her tightly as she hugged him back. She loved how much of a love bug Mikey was.

"I know, I've been busy with my new store so I didn't have time to visit you." She squeezed him once more before letting him go. Vern was going in to greet Mikey, but he was completely oblivious to him. To Mikey, he's still "That other old guy". He stood back, rejected.

"Three weeks is a long time when you're living down here." Leo bumped Vern's shoulder, making up for Mikey's rudeness. Vern smiled when he did. Suddenly, Mikey grabbed his skull.

"Aw man! You won't believe who else has been living down here with us either!" he exclaimed.

"Who else?" Vern cut into their little circle. "Are you guys keeping somebody prisoner or something?" he laughed. He continued as he looked around the room. Nobody was laughing. Their vacant stares stopped his hilarity as he tried to contain himself.

"Check it out." Mikey called towards their bedroom. "Mona! Come here! There's somebody I want you to meet!" his voice carried over their lair.

"Ya think you've done enough stretching?" Raphael leaned on the dojo walls chewing on one of his toothpicks. He was talking to Venus, who was sitting on the floor, stretching her legs for hours at a time. Donatello was there with them, doing last minute checks on his Bo staff for any cracks or tested if his extension button was working. "Do it any more and your leg will snap off."

"That's highly unlikely." Donnie chimed in, not taking his eyes off of his staff. "But with too much pressure you can tear a muscle." Venus ignored him, especially when he used his staff to push her down lower just a tad to prove his point. It was already burning when she was doing it. Her face would have already been touching the floor if she wasn't constantly reminded that she was in a sewer. She continued as Donnie blabbed on some more. "Of course the muscle will heal and come back stronger and make you even more flexible in that given area, but I would not recommend it without any proper procedure or authorities such as a doctor to prevent any further complications."

"Thank you Dr. Donatello." Venus heard Raphael say rather amused. The sound of his feet came closer to where Donnie stood and where she sat. "Ya know what? I almost forgot to give ya somethin'. I deliver a message from the human race." With that, Raphael presented his fist before Donatello. His brother winced a little. They were more than familiar to their bigger brother showing them his fists. Slowly, he opened up his hand to reveal his palm. Donnie studied carefully, confused about his brother's intentions. He looked up at Raphael puzzled, which he was met by a slap on his cheek. "Shut Up."

Donatello kept his hand on his hurting cheek. It felt hot to the touch and left a tinge of red on his olive green skin.

"Okay, okay." Venus pushed herself up and stood between the two. "Let's save the punches and slaps for our little activity." Her arms extended outwards, pressing their plastrons to keep them separated. Raphael smirked, then hastily took the toothpick out of his mouth and stepped back. Venus let her arms come down. "What are we doing today Donnie?" she asked merrily. Still holding his cheek, the tech turtle explained to her.

"What we are doing is an exercise of balancing the mind and our energies. We will be fighting in a three way, or a Truel."

"A truel? What kind' of stupid name did you get that from?" Raphael asked as he made way for the weapons wall. Upon opening the cabinet, he grabbed a pair of Sais in one of the compartments. They felt right in his possession as he twirled them in his fingers, feeling the chilling wood in-between his fingers.

"Internet." He answered bluntly. Of course. "There are no team ups, all three for themselves. Got it?" he finally took his eyes off his prized possession. The six foot staff banged the end of it on the ground, shaking the peace the other two turtles had in them.

"Got it!" Venus exclaimed. Excited, Venus fumbled with her ribbon wrap as she unsheathed her fans. All stood on opposite ends of the room, getting low in their preferred athletic stance with a domino effect.

"Hajime!" Raphael called out. The male turtles clutched their weapons tighter in their hands. They would have commenced quickly, but looking out the corners of their eyes, they could tell Venus was obviously lost.

"He said 'begin'." Donatello explained.

"Oh," she realized, then clutched her fans like so. "Kaishi." She called out.

All three charged at each other, not one was going to slow down. The first to contact were the two brothers. Always wanting the first punch, Raphael drove his sai towards his brother's head, only to be blocked by the wooden stick. The blade skinned part of it as the sai jerked free. While his sibling fumbled for grip with his staff, the bare feet of his attacker came to contact with his small head. Donatello took a couple steps backwards, trying to regain balance. Shortly after, he regained his foot and adjusted his glasses. Out of frustration, he could see the look in his brother's eyes that he was aiming to charge his once off balanced legs and upset his footing once more. In the quick second, Venus appeared on the other side of the rampaging turtle. Using this knowledge to his advantage, Donnie was able to jump and roll off of his brother's back and kick both back with a splits kick. His previous attacker fell to the ground, but the lady ninja didn't go down too easily.

Venus attempted to blind him with her blue weaponry as she swatted against him with her flimsy fans. Each one of her steps failed to touch him as he back flipped twice to avoid her, using his staff to balance himself and push him off of the ground. He analyzed Venus quickly, something he constantly thought about while fighting an enemy. Venus was fast, which is probably the product of her smaller stature and shell size. Speed was her friend, but maybe he can use it against her. She continued to charge at him but Donnie got the best of her. Driving the staff to the ground, he easily avoided her when he jumped onto the staff and spun himself in a circle. The lady turtle whizzed past him, pushed by Donatello's leg momentum. Once he touched the ground, he picked up the staff and slapped the stick down to defend himself from the Sais Raphael tried to prod him with. The red clad turtle searched for any weak spot that came with his taller brother speedily spinning his weapon like a sonic fan.

"What's up Mikey? I was reading a pretty good issue of-." Mona Lisa stepped out of the bedroom. She wore her comfort clothes instead of her usual pink dress. Instead of the everyday bumped up ponytail, she had braided it and fastened it with her pink ribbon. It dangled all the way down her hips, whipping around lightly as she walked. She paused when she stopped rubbing her hurting eyes. There was Leo and Mikey, but there were two strangers, a man and woman, with their eyes glued onto her. More staring. "Hello."

"Hello." April smiled and cocked her head to the side. Mona made her way over, shuffling her feet lazily over the cold, cemented floor. Mickey couldn't contain his excitement as he playfully wrapped an arm around April and Mona, trying to get them acquainted on a good note. His arms latched around both of their shoulders and pulled them closer to him.

"April, this is Mona Lisa. She's from China. Mona, this is April O'Neil." He introduced them. Mona's eyes went wide.

"Oh," she removed his big arm from her shoulders. Her voice took a sudden change in tone "so this is Mikey's girlfriend." Leo smirked as he saw Michelangelo's pupils shrink three sizes.

"Girlfriend?" April smiled as she looked up to her orange clad friend. Vern had the same look on his face, trying to look at Michelangelo as well.

"Hehe, ya, uh, well she meant to say girlfriend like a girl that is a friend of Mikey. It's the whole Chinese translated to American thing," in a desperate attempt to save himself, he hugged April tight and allowed his big head to rest on her shoulders. His bulging blue eyes looked like a little puppy to her. "Yeah."

"Smooth." They could all silently hear Vern and Leonardo say in unison as they idly stood behind them.

Meanwhile, Raphael was shell up on the ground. Somebody swatted him down, but he didn't know who. All he could see were little green feet and legs standing over him. That was good enough for him. He extended his arm with the sai in hand and swiped them towards her legs. Not wanting an engraving, Venus leapt into the air and spun like a sideways ballerina. She came down fairly hard on Raph's shell with her clashing against it. The vibrations stung both a little bit. Raphael grunted once she rolled herself off of him and beside Donatello. He believed she was going to get up, and his legs would be ready to kick her down. Instead, his useless kick granted her access to get underneath him. Her long leg shot up in front of him. Her heel dug into his lower abdomen as she pushed him down to the ground.

"Where's Donnie and Raph?" April asked as if she didn't know. She and Vern were sitting on their unique couch hearing the distinct grunts coming from the dojo. Mona insisted to stand as Mikey sat on their "coffee table" and Leo in his previous chair.

"Venus is in there sparring with them." Mona unfolded her arms to point the way to the dojo. An aluminum can annoyingly ring as it hit the floor. Eyes shot to Leonardo, who got up from his chair. Worry settled into his blue eyes.

"Venus is fighting them?" he asked.

"You don't hear her in there?" Leo attempted to synthesize the air and listen. Behind all the grunts and clashes, he heard Venus in there.

"Wait, who's Venus?" April asked. All three mutants looked at one another. They had forgotten that neither she nor Vern were introduced to her.

"Venus is my sister." Mona promptly answered. Half of her face revealed to those behind her.

"Her turtle sister." Mikey bounced his eye ridges up and down. He was due for a slap, but neither of the two other mutants noticed. Vern doesn't count, right?

"And you're not worried that she might get hurt?" He walked towards Mona Lisa, who continued to defend her sister.

"It's just Raph and Donnie."

"It's still very dangerous."

"And it is… why?" The lizard rolled her wrist as she spoke, and ended with her face tensed up and her hand palm up as if she were holding a glass of something. It surprised Leo a little. Either it was because she was representing Kiesha or the fact that she knew what it was.

"They're good guys but even they can't withhold their strengths."

"That's an interesting fact Leo. Now can you tell me the bad news?"

"They can seriously hurt Venus. She's not the strongest turtle we've seen." He had a valid point. Venus isn't nearly as big as them, not even as big as Donatello. If anyone of them hurt her, Leo would feel like he would be responsible for it. He knew that. It was his team and they aren't exactly gentle whether fighting baddies or finding something for all of them to watch on the monitors. He took a step further to her, drawing an appearance reflecting authority.

"Venus is perfectly capable of handling herself." Mona took a step forward as well, face to face with the older brother. Her dulled claw poked at his chest, accentuating her every word to make her point. "Look, if you're that high strung, why don't you come with me and play the referee?" Leonardo tried to retort, but Mona swung fast and made her way over to the dojo. The big blue sighed. He had to protect Venus, from his brothers.

"_Girls." _He thought in his head as he walked over to the sounds of fighting.

Donatello jabbed at Raphael's arm. The rebel lifted his elbow quickly and took hold of the stick under his arm. With this advantage, he rounded a punch towards his head, but Donnie blocked it with his forearm. Raph had let go of the staff after he punched, so Donnie had great leverage to punch back. His brother squatted down to duck from the oncoming blow. Raph stood back up, going for his brother's head with his Sais, crossing both of his arms upon missing. They were getting really caught up in the fight, Leonardo suggested to himself once he walked into the dojo. Mona was already spectating to the side, grinning at the two humans and the ecclesiastical turtle watching the fight. Throughout the fight, they could hear Leonardo point out flaws of the fight, but it didn't matter about what he thought; everyone else believed it was a great fight. Raph and Donnie were still going at it. Without a scratch on his head, Donnie swung his staff like a bat, but it was blocked by two Sais. The miniature prongs slid their deadly blades along the top of the Bo staff once again. He used brute force to push the weapon down, but failed when he brother shook him off of it.

In came Venus. They were wondering when she would jump back into the game. They all thought she was taking a breather or she was down for the count, but she wasn't doing either. She was letting them wear down. She sprinted to Raphael. Her fans opened up in her hand, ready to fire them at him. She pushed off of her legs and took for the skies. With a single flip, she lashed down at Raphael, who blocked her with one hand of his sai. Both threw their fists at each other and blocking them. Apart from fists, Raph got the idea to lift up his elbow. The tactic worked for Venus jerked down and hit her chin upon in. Leonardo tried to make a move to break them up, but Mona Lisa pressed his hand on his chest.

"Watch." She ordered. Slightly hurt, Venus bounced back up with a back flip and ran back into the fray. She was okay. For now. Her move landed her back into Donatello's space. Quickly, he swiped his leg in the air to kick her down, but the light blue ninja avoided it and ended up landing on her knees. They hurt slightly upon coming down on them, but she continued to fight with him, lashing, punching and blocking. Her legs helped her up, and Donnie found himself being chased once more.

"Mona, you proved your point." He admitted to her. "But I still don't feel comfortable letting Venus fight them."

"Why? Because she's a girl?" They both looked behind them when the three spectators oo'd. Leo put his hand up and they stopped, and then continued watching both fights go back and fourth.

"You're taking that out of context."

"Come on Leo, be serious. Venus looks like a weakling."

"You know I can hear you!" Venus cried out while dodging Donatello's attacks.

"Hush up, you're fighting!" Her sister snapped back at her. Venus gave her the stink face. "But she was trained by a Ninjitsu master. Shouldn't that make her a little more qualified?"

"Splinter is a Ninjitsu Master." Leo fired back with a cool head.

"Where did Splinter learn?"

"Well-." Mona cut him off, saving him from telling her the embarrassing story of his great ninja father learning Ninjitsu from a book he found in the storm drains.

"You worry too much." Leonardo looked back the fight, letting his two big arms intertwine with each other.

"Comes with my job."

"For your brothers. Worrying about Venus is my job."

At that moment, Venus was face-to-face with Raphael. He took a swipe at her chest area, which her quick reflexes aided her to lean back and avoid the cut. Like a wind up toy, he held his Sais up high and over his back. Venus had to think quickly to counter the maneuver. It was a difficult spot to be in; any wrong move would bring her down, and if she were in real combat, armless. Her knees went over her shoulders as she crouched down. Hot on adrenaline, like Sonic she rolled in high speeds under him when her opponent missed his target when he slashed down. In a desperate attempt, he spun himself around and swung both of his Sais to the other side of his body to the still crouching Venus. If only he had taken his time and slowed down his maneuver, he'd note that Venus was slow at getting up. His hit and miss, advanced Venus when she stood on all fours and swung her leg back to kick him by the head. Her calf smacked the side of his face, thrashing him to the ground. He didn't expect so much power from her. All watching were on their feet as they watched their muscular friend spin in the air then fall flat on his back. He wished he could get back up and fight, but he had that certain gut feeling not to get up. Raphael was down for the count, and Venus finished him off. In a huff, Venus stood over him and scowled at Mona and Leonardo who still argued about her.

"It is not!" she yelled across the room. Mona Lisa turned around. Her expression shocked for her sister's sudden outburst, and then.

"Mei Pei Chi!" She shouted back at her, but she was too late. Venus didn't keep her head in the game. If she did, she probably would have seen Donatello charging her with his staff. Upon yelling, Donnie was still in the game and kicked her down up high. Like hail, she fell down hard, bouncing off of her side.

Everything stopped. The training exercise, Mona and Leo, as well as everyone's breathing. Donatello's face dropped in shock of what he did. Guilty, he rushed over to her side.

"I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry Venus, I didn't know, I didn't mean to." His voice cracked as he spoke. Gently, he rolled her over more so that she was able to see him. Donatello immediately began checking her over. His hot fingers prodded and squeezed anything that could have been harmed.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted. "What did you do?!" his blood boiled on high. He knew this would happen. He knew it! Venus is probably in serious pain and it's all because they thought she could take on these two warrior teenage boys. What was she thinking? What were they thinking? One thing's for sure, they were all glad Master Splinter hadn't witnessed it. Everybody in the hashi for hours at a time, again, and it's because of them, again! If Splinter was here, he would have stopped it in the first place like a leader would have done if there was any sense of danger. If only they'd listen to him. Leonardo began to charge over and smack his brother around about it. Mona to the rescue, she stopped him from jumping off of the ledge. Instead of using her already strong arms, she wrapped her even stronger tail around his shoulders and pulled him back to her. Leonardo stumbled as she pulled, lightly resisting. She pulled him right beside her.

"Leo she's fine." She put her hand onto the side of his face and made him look down at the accident. His eyes witnessed his big doof of a brother tend to her. April sprinted in with their first aid kit that he had requested. He stared back at Mona, still unconvinced. "Mei Pei Chi." She called out.

"Yeah?" she sounded whiny and weak.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"There you go." Mona extended her arm out to prove her point.

"She's hurt Mona." Leonardo stated. He tried to walk over again, but Mona tightened her hold on him.

"Where did he hit you?" Venus stopped her glare at the ground and looked up to her sister.

"The same place I'm clutching to!" she answered as if it wasn't obvious enough. Her arm grasped a part of her right upper chest. Donatello hadn't dared to check her there, so he stopped what he was doing. Although he was the brains, he failed to notice that she was clutching herself and just checked random areas around her. He stopped leaning over her and stood straight up on his knees. He had that super nervous look on his face with the protruding lips and fondling fingers. Obviously, he felt guilty, but now embarrassed about exactly where he had kicked her.

"Don't worry about it Donnie." Her voice began to regain its strength. Donatello eased up as he watched Venus' face turned into a big turtley smile. She reached her hand out to him and hastily but slowly helped her off of the ground. "It's mostly bone so I'll be fine." She let her hand slide down as her pain simmered down and steadied to a tolerable pain. "You got to stop getting me in the most embarrassing of areas." Venus obviously wanted Donatello to smile. He couldn't resist but smile at her charm. It was only for a brief moment until Venus unleashed any anger inside her and used it against the two fighters. And they weren't Donnie and Raphael.

"And you two. Seriously? I get how it's a 'job' to keep your sister safe, but you really sounded like it was your job." Venus said crossly as she sassily crossed her arms. She didn't seem to care that her braids got caught in her fold and pulled down the back of her head lightly. Leo and Mona let their heads hang down, much to Venus' approval. Mona let her tail slip down from Leo's chest and fall to the floor behind her.

"It's nothing Venus, really. Just keeping kill joy from stopping your fight." Leo scowled at her. She faced him back with a look saying "do something about it". "And you can't blame him for it."

"Why?" They watched carefully as Venus' eyes darted back and fourth beneath her. "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"What is with you guys with-?!" Leonardo exploded. His head took to the ceiling as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Both of his armored arms rose. Slapping sounds smacked against his skin green head. April appeared behind him, quietly whispering soothing words to him as she patted his shell to calm him down. She knew Leonardo can only handle so much stress.

"With him, most definitely," Mona pointed her finger from her arm fold. "But me, I'm your older sister. I took the _Big Sister_ oath to protect you ever since you were born." As an example, Mona rested her right hand over her heart and raised her left hand. Venus wasn't as impressed.

"Can you recite this so sacred _Big Sister_ oath? If you'd be so kind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Can't, top secret for big sisters, but you get the point. Besides, you're so cute Venus. I wouldn't want anybody to mess up those cute little cheeks you have." Being the big sister she was, she loved playing with Venus. Her cheeks were big, green, and so fun to play with. She pinched one of them gently and slowly wiggled it. Venus smiled humbly like a child would when they love the attention they're getting. Everyone watched them.

"Yeah." Venus' voice lightened. Mona let go of her cheeks and grazed her soft hand over her face stopping at its sides next to her eyes.

"And I sure don't want those big lime eyes blackened." The guys couldn't believe it. Was this what sisters do? Compliment each other and treat their younger siblings like mere children? Do brothers do that too? Man, were they doing it all wrong. They normally compliment on what quality of a punch somebody granted upon Mikey. Poor kid.

"Okay, I get it. I'm not mad anymore." Slowly, Venus let her arms drop from their fold. Her sister reached out for her dangling hand. She held onto it gently, not wanting her squeeze or injure her further. As always (most of the time), Mona Lisa treated her sister as a flower. Venus seemed so delicate to her, like a flower, yet she would let her fight. It was similar to a love-hate relationship. A careful- fighting relationship.

"Good. Now why don't you wash up and I'll cook up some spring rolls for you." Mona talked to her hand as she brushed her turtle skin across her palms.

"Sure." Venus withdrew her hand and jumped up onto the walkway. She did crouch down a little when she landed, still in some type of soreness from her fight. Venus looked behind her to see the awestruck faces. She passed it as a look of worry that she was going to break, so she smiled to assure them. Her assumptions were far from it. They still couldn't believe how Mona had handled her.

"I wish my brothers would act more like that." Leonardo said in a huff. He folded his arms across his chest armor and glared at his three siblings. Donatello looked away quickly to avoid eye contact. He knew Leo was still mad at him for hurting Venus, but he was angry with himself for doing it. He looked to the side to catch a glimpse at Mikey who was pulling a Keisha on Leo. Fearless, Raph matched Leonardo's look right on.

"Hey, I ain't lettin' ya pet me." He declared. April pressed her forearm against Leo's and leaned onto him.

"Well, you don't exactly have the biggest cheeks Raph." She pointed out with a smile.

"Do turtles have cheeks?" Vern commented, but again he was unheard and ignored.

"What are you talking about? I slap 'em around all the time when Raph's asleep." Instantly, Mikey jumped onto his red masked brother and began a series of hurtles slaps onto his cheeks, clearly ignoring the look of serious disapproval on Raphael's face. "They make a nice slapping sound." Mikey continued his assault. In good time, Raph slowly wound his arm behind him and jabbed Michelangelo right in the gut. Like a folding chair, Mikey went down in sections, clutching to his stomach.

"I thought Venus said it was bone." Vern asked unsurely of the female turtle's claims.

"That's what scares us about Raph." Donnie gave Vern the crazy eyes.

"How did that sound?" Raph asked. On his face was a smug look, happy on what he accomplished. Mikey looked up to the skies as if he saw the light.

"Like my insides are liquidated." Everybody chuckled at their hurt brother and friend. Whether or not in pain, he always made someone laugh with his comebacks and one-liners. Donnie put a hand on his shell when he stayed bent over on the ground.

"Not exactly accurate, but understandable."

Donatello was tacitly forgiven for his little stunt he pulled on the "fragile" turtle girl. After Venus had disappeared into the bathroom, Mona had suggested preparing spring rolls for her sister. She quickly learned that everyone else decided to have one after they gave her specific orders of what they wanted in their roll. Not to be rude, Mona sucked in anything that she would fire back at them and made their rolls. Until she was finished with each one, the four brothers, along with April and Vern conversed in the kitchen. April sat at the table with Leo and Donatello. Donnie made sure that she sat between them. Leo could have forgiven him, but he might kick him or try to lecture him all night. Donatello knew better that April will stop him from either; she knew how to keep him calm.

Leonardo didn't give two winks about Donatello's foolishness from earlier as he continued to listen o April's stories about her new line of business.

"What were you two arguing about earlier?" he asked so patiently. April had just finished telling a tale of some senile old man who thought he was home. She stopped laughing and instantly shot a hot look at Vern. The man would look back at her in surprise, and then back at Leonardo. He silently thanked him for bringing it up.

"When do they not?" Mikey commented. His voice had a small echo but sounded contained at the same time as he kept his head in their refrigerator, looking for something to snack on so he could watch them fight comfortably. Still cooking, Mona scowled at him since she was already involuntarily making food for them.

"Tell them Vern," April mildly snapped him on the knee for he was sitting at the counter barely a foot away. His expression was like sudden surprise and hesitation. Like an "I don't want to tell it" face. "Tell them!" She repeated. April raised her hand up a little higher. Quickly, Vern realized that she was going to hit his now somewhat recovered arm that was now out of a cast and in a brace.

"Well, you see-." He began, until his female partner decided to interrupt him and talk.

"Vern signed me up in the Big Brother, Big Sister program." She blurted out. She realized that maybe Vern will twist it and start rambling like he would; April would get straight to the point.

"What's that?" Mikey asked with a full mouth. His head emerged from the fridge with his arms full with a box of Reese's Puffs cereal that somehow made its way into the fridge and not the cabinets. He enjoyed the cold, yet succulent frosted coating of the peanut butter and chocolate. His satisfaction got to Raphael as he dove his big hand into the box and packed a mouthful. "Are you getting a big sister? I didn't know it worked that way." He tried to think deeply about it, but it hurt his head, so he continued eating by the counter. Mr. Fenwick turned around slightly on the stool, catching a poor glimpse of Michelangelo as he talked over his shoulder.

"No, O'Neil will be learning big responsibilities, balancing her time, and not worry about the next big crime scene around the block while caring for a needy little girl."

"And Vern talked with the director behind my back and had me signed up." Aril snapped. The thought of the matter just frustrated her. Leo lightly patted her on the back as she fiddled with her fingers. I guess they both know how to calm each other down.

"Honestly O'Neil. All you do is crave for excitement and abnormalities." He allowed his hands stretch out towards Leo and Donnie. "Heck, your pet turtles are ninja masters." Both turtles looked at each other as if they just realized that they were turtles, but disagreed.

"We ain't her pets." Raph spat. Michelangelo nodded in agreement like a teenaged sidekick with his mouth full of food and mumbling "Mm hm!" April pinched part of his denim jeans and yanked on it.

"And I'm perfectly balanced. You don't see people looking at me crazy in the face."

"That's not what they're looking at." Whispered someone with an orange bandana. The young woman lightened her expression and turned to look at him in the face.

"What'd you say Mikey?"

"I asked 'who's the girl.'" He spoke quickly and smoothly. Mikey turned away from her, looking up into the skies while scratching the back of his head. Good for him, April took it when she turned back around in her chair without a scowl. Raphael commented him.

"Smooth." Then both gave each other a victorious high three. Just then, Mona walked by and gave both of the naughty turtles a pop to the head. Someone must have heard.

"I was handed a paper of information the other day. Her name is Angel and she's 13 years old." She sighed. "I remember when I was 13. Do you remember Mona Lisa?" Mona was at the sink, rinsing off a plate she was using. It dropped to the bottom of the sink floor when April had asked her. They noticed she seemed a little tense for she didn't move anymore.

"It was a dark age for me." She confessed broken heartedly. Raph and Mikey looked back at her to see if something was wrong, but April proceeded to speak.

"Yeah. The moment I got to junior high, everything just went downhill." She demonstrated with hand motions going down gradually.

"Junior high wasn't that bad, at least not in China." Those in the kitchen turned to where the sound was coming from. Coming in from the dojo was Venus, fresh out of the shower. The four mutant boys stared with their mouths agape, alarming their human visitors. Mona was the only one who didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"There were only three students Venus," Her voice carried her big attitude tone as she set Leonardo's roll before him. Then she set down April's. "And one of them was me." The turtle girl looked up from the ground. The sight was not amusing. Four turtles stared at her effortlessly while the two people stared as well but looked as if they were searching her for something. It was overall weird, but she was more tolerate of staring than Mona. She began to believe it was an American thing. Strange ways they have overseas.

"Venus! Have you forgotten something?" Leonardo's eye ridges crinkled a bit when he asked. Venus quickly looked down at herself.

"What? Is my skirt on wrong?" She looked around herself. Nope. She had a skirt on and it was right where it needed to be. Raphael waved his hand, palm up, in a waving motion.

"A little higher." She looked again, looking for what could possibly be missing from her body. Then she spotted it.

"My ribbon's hanging in the bathroom with my mask. Those things needed to get washed." The guys gasped in horror, except for Mikey who partially gasped when Mona delivered his roll.

"No. You should never wash your mask!" Their leader exclaimed. It was true that after weeks of living together, they saw the true Venus de Milo. Bald and all, but still just as beautiful. Her mask didn't hide her smooth head as much as it revealed a new feature to them. The outer corners of her eyes were paint brushed red. Leo instantly tried to blame Donnie, but they were done so perfectly and evenly that neither he nor Raphael could have done it. It must be a part of being a red eared slider turtle, but how come neither of his brothers had it? During all this thinking, he kept his stern face. It scared her a little as she retreated a couple steps while hugging herself.

"It was dirty." She asked while the back of her mind asked if she did something horribly wrong.

"Exactly, it holds all adventures, failures, and victories..." Donatello listed with his three fingers. His closest sibling pounded his heart with his armored fist.

"It represents your honor."

"And stench. I haven't taken that thing off in forever. I never wore it that long back home."

"Seriously?" Donnie asked. He had hoped that his unwatched tone did not offend Venus. The terrapin girl smiled at him slightly.

"The mask is not intended for memories. It was created to hide your true identity from your enemies. I've never had real enemies, and I never left the village until now. Why should I? It's not like I'm a giant talking turtle or anything." They had to hand it to her, she had a point. Simultaneously, each turtle felt up their masks and faces, assessing if they really needed one. What if they didn't have them? Would Vern and April recognize them? Yes, they had their styles of clothing, but what if they switched their garments? Could they still identify them? They should be able to tell who's Donnie and who's Raph. Would they realize that Mikey had more baby fat on his face unlike Leo? The differences seemed pretty easy to identify to them. Each one of these ideas popped into their heads at one point of time. Mona served up the last roll to April. She smiled courteously as she took a bite.

"Could you guys help me out with something?" She asked covering her mouth. The four turtles and Vern agreed to her in their own ways. April smiled.

"Not you guys." April turned around from the men. "Mona, Venus, could you help me make a list of things for me and Angel to do when she gets here." The sisters lit up instantly.

"Sure!" Venus exclaimed with joy.

"Hey! How come we can't help you out?" Michelangelo pouted.

"Two reasons: 1. they're closer to Angel's age than I am. 2. They're girls. They won't suggest boxing, or meditating, or read about quantum physics, or eat a sour cream and jelly bean pizzas." The boys sat back, for they just got served. Although it sounded offensive, they did agree with her.

"Oh, I'd also like discuss some business plans with you Miss O'Neil." Mona threw out the napkin her spring roll was on.

"Please, call me April, and sure, what are you planning to do?"

"It has something to do with the restaurant industry." The lizard lady threw her giant braid over her shoulder and back to swatting against her legs.

"Sounds boring." Mikey commented as he watched April get up from her chair and into the turtle's bedroom with her new friends Mona Lisa and Venus de Milo at her sides.


End file.
